Brawl for One, and None for Brawl
by The 21st Century Pendragon
Summary: Here is what happened after the brutal "Brawl in the Family" episode. Witness Lincoln and his sisters go through a road of recovery through a team-building session. And on the way, more revelations to come from the mouths of the Loud siblings.
1. Chapter 1

**Before the story, let me share my thoughts about the episode "Brawl in the Family". As much as everyone else, I don't like it. But I don't consider it as the worst _The Loud House_ episode ("Come Sale Away" still occupies that distinction.). It still has neat parts, like the sister fight protocol looking a lot like Homeland Security and the sibling interactions are fine. But the rest is just grating. Here's why:**

 **1.) The sisters all act like children when it comes to dealing with their problems. It happen in many episodes. But in here, they deal with such a petty problem with the mindset of a 4-year-old who accidentally broke her crayon. No wonder an 11-year-old has to balance things out, if even the elder ones are incompetent.**

 **2.) The concept of dealing your problems by not addressing the problem again is just plain inexcusable. Everyone will have their differences. And the best way to deal with them is by compromise. Or else, you will just make the problem a lot worse. The sisters could have just talk this out civilly. That is what you call being "mature". But no, they have to take every insult like a Shakespearean tragedy.**

 **3.) Lincoln here is not the Lincoln I know and admired. Sure, he has the best of intentions of trying to solve his sisters' problems in a way an 11-year-old does. But he does it in the stupidest way possible. How do you explain barging into your sisters' room and reminding them of their previous problems? Just stupid. And he saving the day by not letting him handle the problem like most people would? No.**

 **4.) I understand the part of having to let two people deal themselves with a problem they have with each other. I get that. What I do not understand is why are none of the sisters act caring or concerned of the moral implications of their constant feuds. Yes, they are the Loud siblings. But I expect more than just cookie-cutter traits. It is as if the writers forgot why the audience loves them.**

 **I am sure the episode has its fans. Chris Savino never regretted making the episode. I respect him for his effort, so do the rest of the crew. But I cannot help just wanting to fix the problems of the episode.**

 **With that, here is a three-part followup to it. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Back from where things left off from "Brawl in the Family", as the Loud sisters resume their quarrel at each other, Lincoln cowers in his parents' room to stay out of the carnage. It is a brutal war out there for the Louds to instigate a squabble out of petty disagreements with each other. But who can blame them? It was Lincoln who relapsed their madness back to volcanic eruption levels. It might as well been raised to catastrophic levels and dubbed as the "Michael Bay _Armageddon_ / _Transformers_ explosion-athon" level.

"Why did they get back fighting?! And why now when I need to weeze?!" Mr. Loud whines as he tries to hold his bladder.

"Lincoln, what's going on? What got them back fighting?" Mrs. Loud asks.

But Lincoln is secluding himself under the side table drawer beside the beds. As he crouches and sweats profusely, it is clear that he has something to do with ongoing feud.

"Lincoln, I'm asking you," Mrs. Loud persuades acutely.

"The motivation to provide you the answer has got me nowhere to answer you, mom," Lincoln nervously replies, just as Lily leaps to his face and beats him with her rattle. "Hey Lily, stop!"

But Lily grouchily rebuffs his demands and keeps beating Lincoln's face.

"Okay, sister fight protocol has gotten out of control. Time to initiate Order 11," Mrs. Loud suggests.

"Oh no! Order 11! Wait, order 11?" Lynn Sr. wonders, "What's for Order 11?" For Lynn Sr.'s sake, Order 11 grants the parents full authority for immediate disciplinary action, whenever the circumstance escalated beyond volcanic eruption. Only Mr. and Mrs. Loud are granted authority of this initiative. (And if they themselves fall into that escalation, then it is for their own discrete matter to resolve it, and not the Loud children; thus making them only credible people to be given the authority.)

At that initiation, Rita Loud grabs a helmet and an air horn, and goes out to the carnage.

The sisters' fight cloud expands further, risking the objects and the furniture around them. Because of that, Mrs. Loud blows the air horn thrice, which (according to the protocol) means, someone can communicate to them straightly and they have to listen, regardless if they are under commotion or not. However, Mr. and Mrs. Loud took possession of the air horn since they assumed that the sisters will abuse its purpose during protocol.

By three blows, Mrs. Loud declares, "Okay girls, one second if you're not gonna stop, I will send Aunt Ruth here to the house. And you wouldn't like it when she takes control here."

With that warning, the Loud sisters halt their quarreling and direct their attention to their mom.

"Good. Now off to the living room for timeout!" the Loud matriarch coaxes the children, which they do, in accordance to the protocol, "That includes you Lincoln!"

As they settle in the living room, the siblings restrain their anger on each other with glares and grunts. Lincoln, meanwhile, is cowering at the rightmost corner of the couch. He is seated right beside Lynn, who hisses at him out of vexation. Hissing is one thing, but at least it is not that violent.

"I couldn't even lay my eyes on you, U-insane Dolt!" Lisa bellows to Lynn.

"At least I have two eyes, four eyes!" Lynn returns her insult.

"Oh come on! I could have used that pun, you thief on the pun!" Luan chastises.

"One more pun and I'll smack you in the face!" Luna angrily reacts.

"You wouldn't even smack a fly!" Lola mocks.

"You wouldn't even smack a face!" Lana responds otherwise.

However, Lola slaps Lana's face in retaliation. "Beat that!" she replies.

"What unfortunate souls," Lucy utters.

"Hey! My sole ain't unfortunate," Leni retorts.

"That's for you, coming from the mouth of a bipedal being," Lisa replies.

"Hey! I'm not a bicycle!" Leni blasts at Lisa's insult.

Then, it turns to an all-out shouting match among the sisters.

"Okay guys, this is getting out of hand. Will you stop?" Lincoln pleads.

"Shut up Lincoln!" the Loud sisters berate at him, "You're the one behind this!"

But Lincoln can only mutter stutters, realizing that he actually caused for their bickering to relapse. If he did not address some stark truths about his sisters, none of this would have happened. Because of that, the girls beat him up, causing another fight cloud ruckus in the living room.

Hearing the commotion, Mr. and Mrs. Loud slide to the living room, hearing of the commotion relapsed.

Frustrated, Mrs. Loud decides to take action, "Okay honey, we have no other choice. Send in a therapist."

"Wait, we have a family therapist? I thought we fired him for making Lily cry," Mr. Loud raises him concern.

"Then call for a new one. We need to have the kids go through a team building session."

"I see what you have in mind. Shall do." And with that Mr. Loud dials for an immediate therapist or a self-help guru.

After moments of waiting, the therapist knocks on the door, revealing it to be a man in his 50's with hipster glasses, a shaved beard, shaved sides, a long coat, a cardigan and nerdy polo (imagine a cooler Chris Savino). He is of calm of sorts, as Mr. Loud answers the door.

"Loud residence?" the therapist asks."Ahh, you must be the therapist," Mr. Loud replies.

"Well, more on child self-help counsellor," the therapist (or counsellor) clarifies, "I'm Dr. Renzetti."

"Lynn Sr. Come on in. The kids are just getting warmed up," Lynn Sr. says as he welcomes the counselor to the house. They enter the living room to see the kids (excluding Lincoln) squabbling to each other and Mrs. Loud trying to stop them.

"So, this is the family?" the counselor wonders."Right where you are," Mr. Loud answers, "You can see why were called the Louds."

At this sight, Lynn Sr. blows the air horn continually, signaling for the Loud children to stop their quarrel and pay attention to their father.

"Okay kids, since sister fight protocol has breached its limits, I and your mother have decided to take matters in our own hands," Mr. Loud pronounces to them, "Meet Dr. Renzetti. He will be handling your teambuilding/therapy sessions for this afternoon."

But the Loud sisters whine about this.

Then Mrs. Loud comes to his defense, "Oh, yes kids. Not unless you resolve this fighting, you will go through therapy, whether you like it or not. Understood?"

And with that, and thanks to the maternal authority of their mother, the kids reluctantly agree with her.

"Good. Now, off to the yard. But first, I want all phones in the bucket. You can only get, once you go through all sessions." The kids then do what their mother told them, except for one.

"But mom, I need to literally contact Bobby every 30 minutes," Lori insists.

"Lori, all phones. That's what you should agree," her mom persuades, which she do kids then head to the yard, where they still bear grudges on each other, seen from their deathly glares on their faces. Lincoln, on the other hand, is intimidated by their presences as he reflected that he still bears the worst case of relapsing the quarrels.

* * *

 **I. RELEASE OF EMOTIONS**

"This is bogus! We can resolve this fight ourselves, if only Lucy stops being a killjoy!" Lynn berates.

"Says the sister who thinks of contests like wrestling matches," Lucy retorts.

"Take that back, Ms. Moody!" Lynn grunts.

Abruptly, the child counselor steps in front of the children and initiates the program. "Hello guys. I hope you're chill as of the moment. I can really see those delights of excitement in your faces." But he sees them frowning to him, except for the wimpy brother. "I realize on what you're feeling right now. But don't worry. We'll get through this together. What'd you say?"

And despite his sheer enthusiasm, the counselor cannot lift the spirits of the Loud children. Still he continues. "Okay, now I want each one to look for a spot. Go!"

With that, the Loud siblings begrudgingly go find for a spot in the yard, as instructed. Everybody seems to follow, except for Lana and Lola who are fighting for the spot beside the fence.

"Hey, you mud gobbler, this is my spot!" Lola coaxes.

"But I find it first, you princess puker!" Lana mocks back.

"Well, at least I don't have a lizard for a pet!"

"Well, at least I'm not whiny like you!"

"Easy for you to say, sick old puppy!"

"At least puppies need their spot. So this is my spot!"

Dr. Renzetti approaches the twins and tries to pacify them, "Girls, girls, calm down. Take it easy. What's seems to be the problem?"

"Lana stole this spot from me!" Lola complains.

"Na-uh! I was the one here first! She stole this spot from me!" Lana opposes.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Okay, okay, let's resolve this, shall we?" Dr. Renzetti persuades, "Nobody takes this spot. You in the pink dress, take the spot near the hose. And you with the hat, occupy one near the sidewalk."

With that, the twins begrudgingly proceed to their places.

"Okay, now that we are in our places, let's do them some exercises. I want you all to breathe all to take a deep breath. Let's go," the counselor instructs, which the siblings do, "Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Now do it yourselves. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out." He finally lets the siblings do the breathing exercises themselves. "Keep on doing it, children. Keep breathing."

Eventually, the Loud siblings are able to soothe themselves through this constant routine of breathing. Dr. Renzetti then proceeds to the next set of instructions.

"Okay children, why don't we slowly release our emotions?" Dr. Renzetti instructs, "Through your breathing. Through your breathing. Why don't you release them. Release them in a way you wanna let go off them. Those frustrations, worries and anger, release them. Stretch. Move."

The siblings follow what their instructor had ordered them, giving way for them to do stretches and growling. But suddenly, just to ruin a\n almost calm therapeutic session, Lynn accidentally punches Lucy.

"What's your problem?!" Lucy angrily vents.

"What? Sorry. I was just releasing my emotions, you know," Lynn sarcastically implies.

And thinking her sister is mocking her, Lucy returns Lynn with a straight fist, but Lynn dodges, causing to accidentally hit Leni, who fell over Lana, who pushed Lori by the legs. And all the more, it sends domino effect where the siblings cause a mishap to each other.

Because of this, Lori bursts out in anger, "Okay, maybe the doctor is right. This is literally the best way. Let go off our feelings." And with that, she instigates another quarrel that result the sisters to forming a fight cloud.

"Oh no, not again!" Lincoln utters as he tries to back away from the quarrel, "Okay sisters, calm down. We got one session successful. You cannot blow this!"

But he eventually gets dragged by Luna to the quarrel cloud.

"Okay girls, calm down…" Dr., Renzetti tries to pacify them, to no avail.

Overlooking from their bedroom window, the Loud parents are able to witness the siblings' failure in the first session of therapy/team-building.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing," Mrs. Loud reacts in hopelessness.

"Me too, hon. But let's have faith in them. Maybe sooner that squabble will die down," Mr. Loud assures.

"Maybe you're right. It is just first session," Mrs. Loud replies, "I mean what could get worst for them there?"

 _Next part will be intense._


	2. Chapter 2

**II. TEAMWORK EFFORT**

After such a failed first session that supposed to exercise the emotions of the siblings, Dr. Renzetti directs them to the back part of the yard, near the garage. There, a net composed of nylon ropes tied together was set up, being held by two poles.

"Okay kids. Let's move on to our next part of our program," Dr. Renzetti "What are we doing here? And why is there a net that looks like a web from a spider?" Lola irritatingly asks.

"Spider?! Where?! Where's the spider?!" Leni panics hysterically after hearing Lola mentioned spider.

"No, you halfwit. There's no spider here," Lisa explains to her misunderstood sister, "Hypothetically speaking, if there would be, it would be a half a yard in length, and would have gigantic furred legs."

"Too much information, four eyes," Lynn scoffs at her child prodigy of a sister.

"Well, at least I have eyes, a muscle and a brain, unlike you," Lisa snaps back."Hey! I'm the only one who has the muscle here in this bunch!" Lynn replies.

"All humans have muscles, you ingrate!""Oh, whatever. What do you know about maintaining physical fitness and body resistance?"

"A lot!"

"Girls, girls, can we take this easy?" Dr. Renzetti persuades, "I know we have a rather bumper start but let's start afresh by kicking that teamwork spirit with…the spider's web."

Suddenly, Leni hollers in panic, "I knew it! This quack is trying to kill us with a spider! Mom! Dad! Help!"

Annoyed by her panicky misunderstanding, Lori grabs Leni by the back of her shirt and warns her, "There's no spider here, sis! Now if you won't shut up, I'll literally turn you into a human pretzel!"

Seeing this commotion, Dr. Renzetti approaches the sisters. "Okay, calm down there. Uhmm older one, what's your name again?"

"Lori," the older one answers.

"Okay, Lori. We have all our setbacks but you can discuss this in an orderly fashion, okay?" Dr. Renzetti insists, making Lori let go off Leni, much to her displeasure. "And Leni, don't panic. There's no spider in this activity. You'll be fine."

After that, Dr. Renzetti walks in front of the Loud children and dictates them the next instructions, "Okay kids. The next activity is really simple. Within one hour, all of you must cross the web without touching the ropes. It may look simple but you need team strategy to pull this off. Okay, got it?"

However, no reaction sprouts from the Louds. They kind of find the instructions pretty straightforward, but the majority (which does not include Lincoln) does not see the point of doing this.

"Wait, we need to all cross the web?" Lincoln raises his concern.

"What is the catch?" Lori asks.

"Catch? What do you mean catch?" Dr. Renzetti replies.

"You expect all of us to cross the web, doc," Luna defends.

"That will sure take a lot of effort to bug us. Hehehe. Get it?" Luan shares, "But seriously, what do we get from this?"

"Anything? I certainly don't expect lectures as the reward," Lola follows along.

"I mean you get the spirit of teamwork and…"

"No, really. What do we get from this?" Lynn confronts her concern, which triggers the other sisters to complain along.

On the other hand, Lincoln is not getting into the displeasure. Instead, he tries to convince them otherwise, "Guys, we don't need rewards on this. We get to bond and help each other. That's enough for us, right?"

But the girls do not hear him as their complaining overpowers Lincoln's encouragement.

As for the self-help, he leads to no other option but this. "Okay, $100 mall discount each, if you are able to pull this off."

At that agreement, the sisters cheer on in agreement to Dr. Renzetti's condition, making Lincoln palm his face in disappointment of his sisters' plight. Now with the program back in full swing, each of the Loud siblings make their attempt to cross the web.

"Stand back guys 'cause the beauty queen is about to set her leap of faith," Lola boastfully proclaims as she steps few paces back from the net and runs her way to leap through the net. However, as she does so, the 6-year-old beauty queen gets dangled by a rope on her waist that causes her to be tossed back to her siblings, causing them to be toppled over like aluminum cans in a carnival. "Well, that sure hope will not leave a mark," she utters while recovering from being tossed.

"My leg," Lana pouts in pain.

For their next attempt, Lori takes a pole that was formerly used for laundry and plans to pole vault herself through the web. With step back, the older Loud sister readies with determination. "Here I go," she utters.

However, Dr. Renzetti is not accepting this unfair practice. "Uhmm Lori, I don't think you should do that. This is not part of the…" But Lori ignores his warning and sprints to the point where she can strike the pole and reach the net. "…And there she goes. Brilliant."

On one note, Lincoln tries to take control of the situation and lays his plans. "Okay, I think I got the solution for this challenge. If we can all just work together…"

But Leni interrupts her brother when she spots Lori about to pole vault, "Why don't you tell that to Lori who is carrying a giant barbecue stick?"

At her words, the siblings glance at Lori and approach her speedily, with Lincoln lagging behind and get trampled by her sisters.

Just as her sisters arrive, Lori gets the chance for the projectile motion to allow her to pass through the net and make it to the other side. Her sisters cheer for her from below, "Lori! Lori! Lori!"

"Thank you dear…family. Now witness the feat of your honorable sister," Lori boasts.

"Hey Lori, take me with you!" Lola insists, leading others to do as well. And each of the siblings try to reach out to Lori as if they are like zombies from the Brad Pitt movie _World War Z_. This comes as horror for Lori.

"Hehehe. This cartoon physics will lead somewhere," Lisa comments sarcastically.

"Okay guys, calm down. Stop! Let me cross first, then…" Lori says, but Lola clings on to her, followed by Lana and Leni. This causes the pole to swing back and forth repeatedly and sends them screaming until, thanks to pressure and internal friction, it snaps into half and sends the four sisters to fall towards the rest. Little did Lori realize that she actually used a plastic pole to catapult herself to the other side.

"That really is gonna leave a mark," Lola utters in pain.

"My leg," Lana follows.

Realizing where her attempt of victory led to, Lori gets furious at her siblings (or sisters for this case).

"I think someone owes you an a-pole-logy. Hehehe. Get it?" Luan reacts jokingly. And out of vexation, Lori grabs the broken half of the pole and beats it to Luan's head, causing her to woozily faint. "I think I see stars that shoot…"

For their might-be last attempt to cross the web, Lynn hatches an idea to cross the web. But she has to convince someone to go along with her plan.

"Lucy, help me get a boost up to that hole above," Lynn insists to her closest sister.

"Why would I do that after you trample my hand?" Lucy replies.

"Come on. Stick with me, and this will be over," Lynn persuades her, "Come on. Don't you want that $100 discount? You can buy cool stuff with that kind of dough."

And after moments of encouraging bribery, Lucy finally agrees to join Lynn, "Fine, but only because of the $100 for my exclusive Edwin collectibles."

"Deal!" And with that, the two seal the deal with a handshake. Just as Lynn laid out to her, Lucy helps Lynn reach for the topmost hole, so she can leap right through it.

Meanwhile, Lincoln gathers his sisters for them to come up with a solid strategy. "Okay guys, if you please lay your eyes and ears on me. Thank you. Now this is gonna be a tricky one. Looks easy. But we can pull this off together," he declaims.

"Whatever. Just as long as we literally have the discounts in our hands," Lori reacts passive-aggressively, "What's the plan, Lincoln?"

"Now, if I just need to know if everybody's here…" Lincoln says.

But Lana interrupts, spotting Lynn and Lucy attempting to cross the web, "Too late, those two are up ahead."

"Hey! They're going without us! Ahhhh!" Lola exclaims, causing the sisters to approach the two while unnoticeably trampling onto Lincoln, again. Just as the sisters hurtle to them, Lucy lifts Lynn's leg up and tosses her above, prompting Lynn to cross the web without touching the net and execute a perfect dive towards the ground. It is only now that Lynn realized she had succeeded another sport: gymnastics.

"I did it. I did it. I crossed the net!" Lynn screams in victory.

Lucy applauds her from the other side but address this as well, "Good, now what about us?"

"Uhmm what do you mean?" Lynn asks.

"You aren't just gonna leave us here, aren't you?" Lucy confronts her matter.

"Uhmm you can teleport, right?"

"Are you mocking me?"

"What? You always appear out of nowhere every now and then. Why don't you do that?"

"That's just another way of saying 'I'm not gonna help you because you're a jerk'. So help us up!"

"Yeah, help me out too, Lynn!" Lola berates, leading for others to do as well. Then, it suddenly culminates for the sisters to fight each other to the top, just like a while ago.

"Hey! I'm first," Lana complains.

"No, I'm first Lana!" Lola snaps back.

"Get off dudes!" Luna scolds.

"No, you literally get off!" Lori vents in response.

"Hey! Stop it!" Leni whimpers.

"No! You stop!" Luan replies complainingly.

"We have reached a new low," Lisa comments.

"Says you!" Lola replies to her, while stepping on her face.

"Why you?!" Lisa utters in irritation, making her beat up Lola and the rest of her sisters, forming another fight cloud in the process. Lincoln and Lucy move away from the scuffle. "This is what I fear the most, the lows of humanity, berating," Lucy comments sulkily. Yet, she gets punched by what is to be Lisa's fist, causing her to enter the cloud. Lincoln tries to outrun the scuffle, to no avail, as it moves to his direction and right through the spider web, absorbing Lincoln and Lynn in the process.

Realizing things got out of control, Dr. Renzetti blows his whistle, for the siblings to stop the scuffle. However, when they stopped, they all tied up each other with the ropes from the broken down spider web.

"Okay, spider web activity done, guys. One hour has passed. Let's move on to the next activity," he initiates hopelessly.

"Uhmmm can you literally give us thirty minutes, please?" Lori requests, aware that they cannot mobilize with them tied up.

"I can't breathe!" Lynn mumbles from her mouth shut.

 **III. MONTAGE OF FAILS**

The whole afternoon is basically the siblings going through hilarious hijinks on activities that are supposed to be treated seriously. Though he gets fed up on handling the Louds, Dr. Renzetti tries his best to keep up with the program. If you think that is an easy task, here is what happened through the duration of the teambuilding program.

After the failed spider web activity, Dr. Renzetti has the siblings walk around the yard and do simultaneous breathing exercises while having their legs tied together in caterpillar fashion. The catch is that they must do this within thirty minutes without breaking off. But Leni is much of a predictable ditz that when she accidentally dropped her slipper, she tries to retrieve it, causing line to break off, much to the annoyance of the sisters.

After that, the therapist persuades the siblings to undergo a counting exercise where they have to finish off counting one-to-ten together by taking turns dictating a number. However, despite nearly finishing from eight, Lisa and Lana keep debating who gets to be the one to dictate. Of course, this resulted in a shouting match from them and towards the others.

Since counting is not a thing for the Louds, Dr. Renzetti decides to play the trusting instincts of the siblings through two activities. The first one is the blindfold test where the siblings are separated into pairs, with one blindfolded and the other to guide him/her. Lincoln is paired with Leni, which "really" go well. Lori is grouped with Lynn. Lucy is joined by Lisa. Luna tags along with Lana. And finally, Luan is paired with Lola. It goes on as planned, if Dr. Renzetti does not regard the numerous hijinx that each pair goes through. But the worst offense goes to Luna and Lana, and Luan and Lola bumping into each other, and since they are still bitter with each other, they resume their quarrel.

The final teambuilding activity for the day is typical trust fall routine. Lincoln is the first candidate to take the fall. But since no activity within the day instigated for the siblings to resolve their differences, they predictably argue with each other, even on their positioning of the fall. Dr. Renzetti tries to pacify them but he only makes things worse, causing another fight cloud. Lincoln tries to escape but he trips from the platform he is standing. Yet, he manages to crawl away from the squabble, along with Dr. Renzetti.

Meanwhile, Mr. and Mrs. Loud take notice of this ugly feat from the living room and reflect of the regression of the siblings' teambuilding. Abruptly, Dr. Renzetti enters the house, bruised and beaten up.

"I officially think your children are a delight," the therapist utters in pain.

"Oh doc, sorry about this," Mrs. Loud apologizes in behalf of her children, "My children would never go to such lengths on their fighting."

"I am sure. I don't know what to do. My activities don't work. Your kids are just…out of control," Dr. Renzetti comments.

"But doc, is there something else you have in mind?" Mr. Loud asks.

"Well, I have one activity for the night. But it's more of a question and answer."

"Just anything doc, for them to stop," Lynn Sr. pleads.

"I don't know if I can pull it off."

Suddenly, Lincoln enters the house and falls down from being beaten up as well.

"Lincoln!" his parents react and approach to his aid.

"Are you okay, honey? Are you alright?" Mrs. Loud asks in concern, "Quick dear, the first aid."

"Right," Lynn Sr. utters and rushes to get the first aid kit. Lily then approaches Lincoln to comfort him, to which he takes delight on, since he is desperate for one sister to show empathy to him.

Lincoln then takes at Dr. Renzetti. "Doc, can you do something about this?"

"I'm afraid, my boy, I don't what else to do but confront each of you," Dr. Renzetti confides.

"Anything, doc. I am sorry for my sisters," Lincoln confesses, "I just want to see them not fighting again."


	3. Chapter 3

Motivated by Lincoln's resilience, Dr. Renzetti takes initiative to take control of the rumbling Loud sisters. War is out there. But the experienced psychiatrist hatches an idea.

"Mr. and Mrs. L, do you have anything powerful? Something to get the attention of your children that will annoy them but convince them?" Dr. Renzetti asks.

"That's something unusual from a therapist like you," Mrs. Loud comments.

But Mr. Loud rebuffs her statement and clarifies from him, "What is it you're asking?""Something powerful like a noisemaker or a body controller or something," the therapist confirms.

And after the doctor lays down the details, Mr. Loud instantly grasps what he needs. "I just got the thing."

Moving on outside, the Loud sisters are still in a rampage after overreacting in a supposed simple game of trust fall resulted on them berating to each other. Every sister is at their most infuriated in this scenario. But additionally, every one of them receives a hurtful blow from each other. Lori gets kicked in the gut. Leni has her messily tweaked. Luna is punched in the face. Luan gets pummeled to the ground. Lynn has her face clawed. Lucy is attacked from her hair. Lana gets her hat dragged, causing her face to stretch. Lola has herself dragged by someone by her hair. And Lisa is knocked down from her head. And this is just the mild version of their childish fighting. Cartoon or not, the sisters really show their worst in this circumstance.

Suddenly, Dr. Renzetti enters the scenes and points a water hose to them, striking a jet of water that enables to stop their fighting. The Loud sisters try to fight against the stream of water, only for them to get soaked evenly. With that, they officially stop the fight.

Tired and baffled, the therapist declaims this to them, "Girls, your mom and your dad brought me here for a reason. And that is because they love you. I hope you can see that and treat this seriously. Now, outdoor activity's over. Let's…move on to the next one. Each one of you, get yourselves changed and wait on your porch. Okay?"

But the Loud sisters are speechless on Dr. Renzetti's stirring statement about them. Despondently, they do what he instructed them to do. Lincoln, having fixed himself when he went inside, witnesses his sisters at their begrudged but dismayed faces. It really seems that they find themselves in guilt territory from then on.

 **IV. ONE-ON-ONE**

Moments go by, and with the Loud children finally having fixed themselves, they all converge by the porch for Dr. Renzetti's next activity. Three hours go on, and silent treatment reaches to them there, ever since entering their rooms. No one utters a word or interacts with one another. The only thing that they can do is do their usual mannerisms while waiting, like having direct contact to the floor, twiddling with their thumbs, swinging their feet, tapping the wall and checking their phones.

Finally, the doctor opens up the door from the inside, starting the activity. "Uhmm can I have Lincoln first?"

But the Loud sisters suddenly complain about this, out of boredom and impatience from waiting. They seriously want the program running but rebel against this choice.

"Girls, you'll have your turn. Now I need your cooperation. This is for your own sake, okay?" Dr. Renzetti persuades, "You can wait by the yard. Your parents are there to watch over you. But can I have Lincoln first?"

With that, Lincoln enters the house.

"Just literally great!" Lori grumbles.

"What makes Lincoln good enough to enter?!" Lola vents, triggering for the others to complain as well, but not as tense as last time.

As Lincoln enters the house, he sees the living room having a photo-shoot like set up, with the lights, the dim atmosphere and an SLR camera on standby. It is clear for him that the therapist has this set up for a question and answer portion for each of the siblings. Lincoln slowly walks to the couch, unnerved but sanguine.

"Lincoln, you can take a seat if you're ready," Dr. Renzetti says.

"It's okay doc. I'm ready where you are," Lincoln replies.

"Okay," the therapist utters, leading him to press for the camera to record and to initiate the interview. "Now Lincoln, this will be very simple. Just answer each question with all your honesty. Are we cool with that?"

"I guess so," Lincoln hesitantly responds.

"Lincoln, I dealt with many children for four years. I get to learn a lot of stories from them. And with those stories, I get to help them deal with their problems. Now, if you will, you can open your thoughts to me. Just be open, as if you're storytelling. You like that, don't you?"

"May…be I could get a hang of it.""That's the spirit. Now, tell me your nickname and age.""Lincoln. 11 years old."

"Okay. Now, how do you describe yourself?"

"Well, I'm a man with a plan. I always work hard to get my way out of my problems, even though some resulted for the worse, like this one. I love comics, videogames and hanging out but I take my time on my studies. I'm optimistic, helpful and resourceful. It's just my way of saying 'Seize the day.'""Good. How do you find life so far?"

"Good. Well not bad, just okay. I get to live and breathe daily. I get to wake up in the morning, go to school, hang out with Clyde, see the sights and spend time with my family, especially with my sisters."

"So far, going good. Okay, here's where you might have a hard time on. What do you think of your family in general?"

"Well, I have no problems about my family. I know I get along well with mom and dad and…my sisters."

"Hmmm okay. Then, how do you find your sisters?"

"That's a…tricky one. Well, as a brother, I don't find them bad."Then, the whole one-on-one interview runs in the same routine where Dr. Renzetti asks each sibling about his/her thoughts about their other siblings.

(The format will go by each question and the corresponding answer from each Loud children.)

 **How do you find your siblings?**

Lori: "Ohh don't get me literally started with them."

Leni: "Ooooh I think they shine so bright. But I'm not a fan. But I like the jewelry." (But Dr. Renzetti clarifies to her, "I meant your siblings, your brother and your sisters. Not see-blings.") "Ohh, now they don't shine so bright."

Luna: "Give me a break, dude."

Luan: "By calling them names. Hehehe. Get it?"

Lynn: "Well, I can say there are worse things than my sisters."

Lucy: "What utter disgrace I see, no one I can identify or call free."

Lana: "They don't understand the art of plumbing and mud pies."

Lola: "Hah! What load! At least we all agree who is the fairest of them all. And that's me."

Lisa: "Sometimes, I plan to bribe the state office to officially declare myself not their biological sister."

 **Why do you find it hard to understand your siblings?**

Lincoln: "We are way too different to each other. But that doesn't mean we cannot compromise."

Lana: *picks her nose*

Lynn: "Probably they don't want sports as much as I do."

Leni: "Maybe I cannot understand. Is that bad?"

Lisa: "My intellectual capacity is beyond reproach for my biological kinsfolk that they would not understand the word 'reproach'."

Luan: "Their sense of humor hasn't been felt yet. Hehehe. Get it?"

Lori: "They just literally don't see the respect that I need to have from them so I can understand them."

Lola: "They need to understand me first. That's how I get in the same page. Help me, help me."

Luna: " _Sometimes I get myself the creeps. Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me._ "

Lucy: "The need for empathy becomes poison in my soul."

 **Who among your siblings you are having a hard time with?**

Lincoln: "This is kind of hard. To be honest."

Lola: "Luan for being a try-hard."

Lynn: "Ughhh…this is so hard. I dunno. Probably Leni?"

Lisa: "At least Leni got me applying basic knowledge. I would say Lori for being a sluggish vapid unit."

Leni: "I don't wear jewelry. So…" (Dr. Renzetti then replies, "Leni, again, it's not about blings. It's about your brother and sisters. Who are you having a hard time with from them?") "Hmmm…Lana? She's the one with no front teeth right?"

Luna: "Lola. That dudette just creeps me out."

Lucy: "Luna, for being the loudest among us."

Lana: "Lisa. I couldn't understand her equators."

Lori: "Lincoln. The outsmarter, if there is a word."

Luan: "Lucy. No doubt. Ironic that I'm the light of their lives and she's from the dark. Hehe."

Lincoln: "…Lynn. I have to be honest. She is a natural bully."

 **Are there any hard moments you had with your sibling/s?**

Lincoln: "Easily the moment when my sisters meddle me when Ronnie Anne's bullied me. I try to rest my case but they keep making things worse."

Lisa: "A group tutorial. Leni made grape juice for the study group and accidentally spilled it to the modules. A biological history is amenable to support the case of her hereditary klutziness."

Lucy: "The moment where my secret is about to get exposed. And I'm faced with pressures to how will my brother and sisters react…" (Dr. Renzetti asks, "Can you tell me what secret it is?") "It's a secret. I can't tell anyone. Besides, my soul will be demoralized if I unleash the weakness that pierces my heart."

Leni: "That time when I tried to learn how to drive. I get that my brother and sisters wanted to help me. But I wanted to make them happy with me driving for them. But I just can't learn. I want to."

Luna: "The Royal Woods Fair Family Talent Show. No doubt. I know we are not all musicians. But they could have at least been serious about it. But we have fun, and that's what it's about."

Lola: "The time we dared Lincoln for quitting his habit of him just wearing his underwear. I tried to take control but couldn't. WHY?!"

Luan: "Hmmm…I think it was right after last April Fools. The family fixed the whole house after the pranks were pulled off. And since the day's not done, they feared that I might pull off another prank. I didn't. But they still retained their frowny faces. They could at least prank me for sparing them. Hehehe. Get it?"

Lana: "I tried to ask anyone if they wanna play with me in the yard. Or slide with me in the mudslide. But no one did. Olny Charles did. And he left a trail of mud while we're playing."

Lynn: "I remember when we are about to do our family picture. And my sisters asked me to pull down my ponytail since Luan did. I said 'no way Jose'. But they outnumber, so what I know? Then, I became angry throughout that day."

Lori: "A lot in my head but I can think one time when I introduced Bobby to the family. And literally, things went the wrong way. Lucy frightening Bobby. Luna playing loud that it literally shattered the glass. Luan throwing him puns. Lola and Lana meddling him. Lisa wanting to use him as a guinea pig. All. Just all!"

 **But even with the downs you have with your siblings, do you still love them, unconditionally?**

At that question, Lincoln is the only one who confidently answers with no shadow of a doubt. "Yes. Yes and yes. I love them with all my heart. I wouldn't trade the world for them."

As for the rest, they each have their own troubles and getting through the question and finding a suitable response to it. Lori tries to dig deeper for such an elementary question. Leni scratches her head, trying to ponder what Dr. Renzetti asked. Luna resorts to overthinking. Luan turns her smile upside down, upset on the fact that she does not know how to answer that question. Lynn lowers her head in despondency. Lucy just sits still, not muttering any word since she is the ever quiet and lonesome Lucy Loud. Lana becomes upset by this, while Lola tries to shake her head in attempt to find a textbook answer or a way out. And Lisa mutters no word from this.

Still, Dr. Renzetti feel that is a good moment for the Louds to settle things evenly. On board to the next session.


	4. Chapter 4

**V. TWO-PERSON INTERVIEW**

Believing that he has brought the Loud siblings in a moment of solemnity, Dr. Renzetti initiates the next activity, which is another interview set. But this time, he breaks the siblings to pairs and has them regroup for six sessions of interviews. The purpose of this is to get a psychoanalytic perspective of the siblings interacting and reacting to one another. This also serves as a subtle test for each Loud children on how he/she perceives his/her sibling. The same format goes the same as the previous interview session. The first pair to be interview is Lincoln and Lisa, who are briefed of the next activity.

"Okay, Lincoln and Lisa, you might be wondering why I have you at this moment, seated side by side?" Dr. Renzetti initiates.

"Well, another interview I guess?" Lincoln answers indecisively.

"Can we cut to the chase, semi-experience pediatric psychologist Dr. Robert Renzetti?" Lisa insists.

"Uhmm Lisa, you shouldn't be that harsh on your request. You could have asked politely," Dr. Renzetti affirms, "And how were you able to…?"

"I asked mom of your profile. And she introduced me to the psychologist database in the World Wide Web," Lisa answers straightforwardly, making the therapist a lot more bewildered.

"Okay…like the last time, be sincere about your answers, okay?"

"Got it, doc," Lincoln answers."Great Lincoln. That's a good sport. Now, onto the questions..."

* * *

 **1\. Do you know a lot about the sibling beside you? How close are you?**

Lincoln: "Well, I do know she is an early Harvard graduate, a recipient of a Nobel Peace Prize, a girl with an intelligent quotient of 120 and a fanatic of PB&J."

Lisa: "That's…surprising to hear it from your vocal chords. I respect that." (Dr. Renzetti asks, "So what can you say about your brother here?") "Nothing complicated since I never had a rambunctious experience with my brethren. But he is of the few who has the tolerable intelligence and intellect in this family. But he is fine for who he is, a reliable, obsessed comic."

Lincoln: "Hey? Can I even call that a compliment?"

Lisa: "It's not an insult. I did say 'reliable'. Mind reading between the lines, it is all I am banking on."

Lincoln: "See why we kind of argue sometimes."

Lisa: "At least it's not a shouting match."

Lincoln: *contented* "I take that as a compliment."

* * *

Leni: "I don't know what I must say. Or what I did say. Or what I can say. I did say something?"

Lana: "Yup. That's pretty much what I all know about Leni."

Leni: "Did you say that Lola?"

Lana: "Leni, I'm not Lola. I'm Lana!"

Leni: "No, you're not. Don't bluff me Lola. I know you are just trying to disguise yourself as Lana."

Lana: *facepalms*

* * *

Lynn: "Hmmmm…I'm cool with Luna. Though she's not a fan of baseball as much as I am."

Luna: "But I get to play at your ball games, right?"

Lynn: "Ohh yeah, and that one too."

Luna: "Well, I do not know that much about Lynn, aside from being the adrenaline junkie of the family. The dudette is fine, if she doesn't toss her ball to my drumset."

Lynn: "But you told me told to 'fast ball'."

Luna: "Dude, I just mentioned the rock band 'Fastball', not for you to fastball."

Lynn: "Ohhh…"

* * *

Lola: "Anything besides being annoying? Well, nothing besides being annoying. She is a poor choice for a jester. Though some of her jokes are funny."

Luan: *annoyed initially* "Well, it only means I jest can't get enough. Hehehe. Get it?"

Lola: "See what I mean?"

Luan: (Dr. Renzetti asks, "How about you Luan? How much do you know much about Lola? Or how close you are to her?") *checks out Lola, who is glaring at her* We're just casual sisters. Hehehe. Nothing more. Nothing less. She's fine as the beauty queen of the family. Hehe…"

Lola: "I am watching you."

* * *

Lori: "For Lucy? She's…okay as a sister. I give it this. At least she's literally behaved."

Lucy: "Is that all you can say about me, about who I am?"

Lori: "Well, what did I literally missed?"

Lucy: "Fine. How about the stuff I know about you, thanks to me disguising as you. Girlfriend to Bobby Santiago. The phone chatterbox of the family. The only sister that has a job. The secret rival to Carol Pingrey. And the only person I know who would treat me to a miniature golf course."

Lori: "Wow…I have to say, you literally know a lot about me."

Lucy: "What is it to you? Do you even connect to me?"

Lori: "Well, I did take you to that Edwin movie. And I love it as much as you do."

Lucy: "Touché."

* * *

 **2\. What do you love most about your sibling?**

Luna: "Uhmm…let me think, doc. Think…think…"

Lola: "What Luna? Are you gonna say something? Or are you just stalling?"

Luna: "Just let me think, dudette."

Lola: "That's just her saying 'I have nothing to say about my beloved sister Lola'. Well, let me answer the question first. She's got a good taste in music."

Luna: *twitches* "Is that for real? I thought you hated rock."

Lola: "Not rock. I just like your alternative music choices."

Luna: "Fair enough." (Dr. Renzetti asks, "Anything that came into your mind, Luna?") "Uhmm, Lola's beautiful. There. What else I can say?"

Lola: "That's fair enough. Thanks by the way."

* * *

Lori: "Well, Lisa…gets to help me with my homework and lessons in school."

Lisa: "You mean I get to the hundred percent of your schoolwork and hundred percent effort in drilling the complicated analytical lessons to your cerebral cortex. Figuratively speaking of the latter."

Lori: "Whatever. At least I get say something good about you."

Lisa: "Fine. If that's how you perceive about me, here's what I perceive about Lori: at least she's not the hardest sister to tutor to. Is that fair?"

Lori: "Good. Now, we're even then?" *reaches out her hand to Lisa for a handshake*

Lisa: *accepts the handshake* "Affirmative. There's more to you Lori, than your deplorable consciousness."

Lori: *glares at Lisa*

* * *

Lynn: "Uhmm…I cannot think of anything I like about Leni…She get to design my baseball team's uniforms. She's fine but…"

Leni: "Oooh! Oooh! Let me go first! I love Lynn's pets."

Lynn: "No, Leni. I believe that's Lana's thing."

Leni: "Really? Then, I love her pink dresses."

Lynn: "That's Lola's, Leni."

Leni: "How about your jokes?"

Lynn: "Luan…"

Leni: "Your comic book collection?"Lynn: "Lincoln..."

Leni: "Oh! Oh! You designing clothes?"

Lynn: "That's you, Leni! No, let me handle this Leni. I love sports. There."

Leni: "You love sports? I thought that was Lily's thing."

Lynn: *facepalms*

* * *

Luan: "Lucy's such a gloom. But I always look at her bright side: her skin. Hehehe."

Lucy: "Don't you think that joke pains?"

Luan: "Well, sorry if it pains you. If there's anything I don't wanna do, it is to pain a dark color on you. Hehe. Get it?"

Lucy: *annoyed* "Well, that joke pains. Beat that. If that's what you think, I might as well go to the higher ground. I love you being a mime."

Luan: "Really?"Lucy: "Yes, a silent but expressive mime."

Luan: "Oh, well…thanks I guess. Can I change my answer?"

Lincoln: "Lana's the best pet lover I ever know."

Lana: "You mean it, Lincoln?"

Lincoln: "Well, yeah. It's better than just to call you an animal. I mean you're an animal yourself. Like a clever animal who fixes things up easily in a flash. Or like a pet who is loyal to its owner."

Lana: *lunges to Lincoln and hugs him* "You're the best, bro! Okay, as for me, I love him for accepting who I am. And he's one of the best playmates I could ever have."

Lincoln: *tearfully touched and hugs Lana back*

* * *

 **3\. What do you hate the most about your sibling?**

Lynn: "Where do I even start?!"

Lola: "Oh, let me be in the pleasure of starting this discussion. She stained my dress with nail polish!"

Lynn: "It was an accident, because you moved your leg!"

Lola: "So, you're blaming me now, huh?"

Lynn: "What do you think?! Maybe I can also blame for you on using my favorite baseball jersey as a rug for the window!"

Lola: "Did not!"

Lynn: "Did to!"

Lola: "Did not!"

Lynn: "Did to!"

Lola: "Did not!"

Lynn: "Did to!"

* * *

Lori: "How about for Lana for allowing her pets to be released inside the house?"

Lana: "What's the harm in that?"

Lori: "Your snake just literally slithered on my feet! I got nightmares about snakes when I was little. And now, it became true."

Lana: "Well, I'm sorry if I meant for your nightmares to come to life."

Lori: "That's not the only nightmare that you bring to life."

Lana: "What else?"

Lori: "You turned our air vents to a mating ground for your earwigs!"

Lana: "Well, it wouldn't have happened if you didn't purge the air ventilation."

Lori: *infuriated* "Don't there excuse yourself in that mess!"

Lana: "Well, how about you for hiding Hops in the attic? How do you explain that?"

* * *

Lucy: "Alright, Leni. This will hurt my soul more than it hurts yours. You are a nuisance."

Leni: "What do you mean? I don't sell newspapers."

Lucy: "You thought Black Forest cakes if made out of trees. You presumed Dracula drinks from a blood bag. You bleached my black dress to pale white. You claimed that I like Princess Pony, which I don't. And you mistook me for Sia."

Leni: "What? Because you look just like her?"

Lucy: "Do I even have half of my hair dyed blond?"

Leni: "Of course."

Lucy: "No comment."

Leni: "Well, that means I…un…like you too."

* * *

Lincoln: "How about the April Fools pranks? Need I say more, other than her painful puns?"

Luan: "Aww bro, did doing jokes s-pun you out of control? Hehehe. Get it?"

Lincoln: "See what I mean, doc?"

Luan: "Come on Lincoln. I thought like my jokes."

Lincoln: "I do. It's just those jokes that came out of the worst of situations."

Luan: "They are still my jokes."

Lincoln: "But they are untimely. How could I laugh at a joke when I have trouble with bullies?"

Luan: "Too much for appreciating my efforts to lift your spirits, huh? How about this Lincoln? At that time when I made you my assistant, what were you thinking, hogging the spotlight from me?"

Lincoln: "Hey! I thought were through that?!"

Luan: "Answer me, Lincoln."

Lincoln: "You know it's my first experience as an assistant. I just thought that I might get a glance on exposure in clowning. That's all."

Luan: "And you think embarrassing yourself onstage is the way to go?"

Lincoln: "Hey!"Luan: "Hmmm. Just as I thought."

* * *

Lisa: "Hmmm. The thing I hate the most about Luna. She's too loud!"

Luna: "Ughhh like I'm the only loudest one in the Loud house!"

Lisa: "You sing so loud while on your headphones!"

Luna: "Your experiments always explode. How is not that loud?"

Lisa: "At least it's not louder than yours."

Luna: "Excuse me?!"

Lisa: "And you ruined opera for me for eternity. You bastardized the honorable orchestrations of Richard Wagner, for you to get a jolly stage dive, in an ode to feminism!"

Luna: "You consider Ride of the Valkyries feminism?"

Lisa: "We all have our different views. Just respect mine like I respect yours."

Luna: "Respect mine, huh? Why don't you explain the time you shunning us out of your bunker during April Fools Day?"Lisa: "Would you think that twelve people, plus animals, could fit in a bunker that is the size of a stealth fighter cockpit?"

Luna: "That is still shunning us out! And for calling me a raging rock monster when you were little."

Lisa: "Oh, I seem to recall that one."

* * *

 **4\. Do you and your sibling fight at times? What do you do to resolve that?**

Lincoln: "Is that even a question for Lynn here?"

Lynn: "Lincoln's such a playful one here. Us going through a lot of hijinx. Sparring sessions. Ball practices. Arm wrestling. Parkour moments. Dutch ovens."

Lincoln: "That's not even the half of the fights we have."

Lynn: "Oh come on! If it weren't for you, bullies would have beaten you up."

Lincoln: "Then what you call almost humiliating me at that time with Ronnie Anne?"

Lynn: "That's what I call protecting my little bro. Hehe" *rubs Lincoln's hair*

Lincoln: "Hey! Stop it! I just straightened my hair."

Lynn: "Oooh, talking about personal looks. And look who's talking about it? The guy who almost lost my bike."

Lincoln: "I was sorry about that. Can we please not fight this time? We're being interviewed."

Lynn: "Oh, sorry for not being behaved." *pokes Lincoln's nose and flicks it.* "Hehehe."

Lincoln: "That's just the milder Lynn. She's the worst when fighting. Nudging me. Throwing stuff at me. And worse, the Dutch ovens!"

Lynn: "Thanks bro for reminding me that. Oh, and the sweat pads."

Lincoln: "See what I mean, doc?" (Dr. Renzetti asks, "So, how do you resolve your problems?") "Well, for her, it's about forgetting the problems and resolving to forgive each other." (Dr. Renzetti asks, "How did it go?") "Case in point, here." *points at Lynn slouching on the couch*

* * *

Luna: "You know, I sometimes have a hard time with Leni being Leni. But you know, it's Leni being Leni. Even though it takes a little patience just to guide her how to use the TV remote. Just that little patience."

Leni: "What was that, Luna?"

Luna: "Ughh nothing Leni. Don't want to cross the line on me being annoyed at you. You're a good sister, okay?"

Leni: "I know. We were good baby sitters. Remember? We used to babysit the cute twins next door. But I think they move out to D'Odurum?"

Luna: "Leni, those twins were Lana and Lola."

Leni: "Ohh, but they move out from the neighborhood, right?"

Luna: "Leni, they are our sisters!"

Leni: "Oh."

Luna: "Okay, patience Luna." (Dr. Renzetti utters, "Okay, in this situation, how would you handle Leni?") *breathes deeply* "Leni, I know you want to speak more about our sisters. But follow my words, okay?"

Leni: "Your words? Where are your words? Where they are?"

Luna: *sighs hopelessly*

* * *

Lisa: "If her ruthless wordplay breaks her word limit, that is when the 'Beast' gets unleashed." (Dr. Renzetti asks, "Just what is this beast?") "You must never get knowledge about that."

Luan: "Uhmmm, it's beast not to talk about it. Hehehe. Get it?"

Lisa: "Case in point, there."

Luan: "I thought you appreciate my jokes?"

Lisa: "Have you even heard of sarcasm in your life?"

Luan: "I know how sarcastic people are. But I don't understand why you have to sour about it?"

Lisa: "Luan is one of the milder stories I have trouble with. But that's still means I have trouble from her, especially during tutorials."

Luan: "At least I'm trying to make it more engaging."

Lisa: "Does spitballing count as engaging?"

Luan: "Well, does scaring off children of the nutritional value of cake of all things count as making things safe?"

Lisa: "We can agree to disagree, harlequin kinsfolk."

Luan: "What was the other question?" (Dr. Renzetti reiterates, "Uhmm how do you resolve your problems?") "Nahh, a joke a day keeps the trouble away."

Lisa: "Misquoted expression there."

Luan: "Truly, agreeing to disagree."

* * *

Lori: "Lola is literally one of the most annoying sisters I have."

Lola: "Ughh, Lori is the real pain in the neck."

Lori: "Well, I can tell that you're much of a pain when stealing my makeup kit and my dresses."

Lola: "I was borrowing them. Didn't I told you?"

Lori: "Never heard from you that you were gonna borrow."

Lola: "I tried to tell you. But no, you didn't listen because you were talking to your Boo-boo Bear!"

Lori: "Hey! Only I get to literally call Bobby my Boo-boo Bear! If anyone else mentions that name, besides me, I will literally turn them into a human pretzel!"

Lola: "Fine! Your Boo-boo Bear! Your Boo-boo Bear! Your Boo-boo Bear!"

Lori: *strongly controls her violent urges and erupting temper* "You!" *takes a pillow and buries her face on it to burst her anger*

Lola: *stops her mocking and gets stunned at Lori*

* * *

Lana: "I never fought with Lucy before. Well, except for dares and for teasing each other. But we're good."

Lucy: "Same thing here. I may be in the position to quarrel with Lana. But it will just ruin serenity." (Dr. Renzetti asks, "But if you ever do fight, how would you two deal with it?") "Well, it is by addressing that we're both in the wrong, even though it takes us to argue to realize that. And just forgive each other, for that is best. I learned that all from Lincoln."

Lana: "Yeah, I guess me too. We may fight but I wanna be good with my sisters, especially to Lola."

Lucy: "So, we're in good terms, is that what you're saying?"

Lana: "Yeah, sure" *offers a handshake to Lucy*

Lucy: *exchanges handshakes with Lana* "May our souls not purge to treacherous territory."

Lana: "Okay, but just easy with the gloomy stuff."

Lucy: "How does that explain you disguising as me?"

Lana: "That's just me, making fun of you."

Lucy: *slightly twitched out of vexation* "Well, I would do the same as you, if I were to disguise as you."

* * *

 **5\. Have you ever thought if you two were not siblings?**

Lynn: "I never thought about that before."

Lisa: "Why you're asking this doc? This is kind of risque for a person of my age." (Dr. Renzetti retorts, "Who has bagged a Nobel Peace Prize and a doctorate in Harvard.")

Lynn: "I will answer that first. Maybe, I will be dumber than ever. Stick to more sports, not in an academic level but more in a bum level. Without Lisa, I never would have been the athlete I was. If it weren't for her tutoring, I never would have been aware of my heart rate, my appropriate diet and my required physical stature as an athlete. So yeah...I discovered a lot of stuff from Lisa."

Lisa: "Did I just hear that? You acknowledged my genius?"

Lynn: "Well, yeah. I thought they were boring, but I didn't say they were useless."

Lisa: "You know, it took myriads of time passages, just for someone other than Lincoln and my Ivy League colleagues to acknowledge my genius as useful."

Lynn: "Well, glad that made you happy."

Lisa: "With that, let me answer this. If Lynn were not my sister, I would be bait to hoodlums in the neighborhood."

Lynn: *smiles*

* * *

Lola: "It's impossible to think about that. I would never be the girl who I am, if it weren't for Lana. Sure, she loves mud as much as I love pink. But, she knows who I am. She's the bravest knight I know."

Lana: "You mean that Lola?"

Lola: "Yeah, I mean it. Believe it now before I change my mind. I still haven't forgotten you comparing my snores to Pop-pop's."

Lana: "Well, I could say the same thing as you. I would never think of any other twin besides you."

Lola: "So does that mean twins forever?"

Lana: "Are you kidding? We are really twins since the beginning. Yeah, we will disagree eventually. But I couldn't imagine another twin but you."

Lola: *gets touched and immediately hugs Lana, which she returns with another hug*

* * *

Leni: "If Luan were not my sister? I don't know if I can think that straight. My sisters and Lincoln do that for me. Especially Luan. I don't know."

Luan: "It's okay Leni. Me too. I couldn't think of any other playmate besides you."

Leni: "Do you really mean it?"

Luan: "Mhmm. We'll be here for you."

Leni: "Yeah. Thanks. Though your songs are terrible."

Luan: "Uhmm Leni, I think you have mistaken me for Luna."

Leni: "Ohh sorry. Thanks then for the reminder."

Luan: "As always. For being a good sister." *then hugs Leni*

* * *

Luna: "You know doc, Lucy has been a great sister I take inspiration from. I definitely can say, her poetry's hardcore. I don't know where else I can get poetry like Lucy's. She's a sister deserving of love."

Lucy: "You really mean that Luna? I mean coming from you."

Luna: "Come on dudette. Everyone is cool on their own way."

Lucy: "That coming from your words, it changes a lot. I only get them from Lincoln, and seldom from Lynn. But I have to say, a pleasure to thank you."

Luna: "Come on, here sis." *offers a hug to Lucy*

Lucy: *takes the hug* "You might be loud, but sometimes, I need a break from silence. It's not the same without your energy. Where were you Luna?"

Luna: "It's complicated, Lucy."

* * *

Lincoln: "Lori, I know I'm having a hard time with you. And I'm really sorry for that letter I wrote to you about being the sister I hate the most. But let me finish. I know my faults. And I take full responsibility of them. But then, as I grow up, I start to appreciate you as my sister. On all the stuff we been through, I see you in a different light than before. If you were not there, I would never have known that life sucks but it's fun living like it. You're the one I'm having the hardest time, but it's impossible to not to see you as my sister."

Lori: *slowly sheds tears* "Lincoln..."

Lincoln: "I know. It's cheesy. But it's true..."

Lori: *quickly hugs her brother* "I'm through with cheesy. I love you too, Lincoln. And I am sorry for being the worst sister you ever had. Or us, being the worst sisters you could ever have. But we're family. And we really forget about that. I am sorry."

Lincoln: *returns Lori with a warm embrace*

Lori: "I couldn't imagine another brother but you. Thanks for being there for me." *goes back to embracing*

* * *

 **6\. At this moment, now you know you cannot live out your siblings, write in a piece of paper, what do you want to say to your sibling?**

Lola: "Lincoln, thank you for being my personal beauty pageant coach/wardrobe supervisor. And thank you for tolerating me at times."

Lincoln: "Well Lola, your anger may be unattractive. But your joy and beauty overshadows it. I look forward on you being a future international beauty queen in the future."

* * *

Lisa: "Lana, we are not intellectually inclined as individuals. But you being my sibling, it is of great pleasure to have someone to spend leisure time with. Also, I admire your love for biological life."

Lana: "Lisa, you're a genius and I don't have the same language as you. But, I couldn't count on any other mad scientist but you."

* * *

Lucy: "For me, a torment grows at the edge of my spine. For you, a wall is between us to intertwine. For family, a fruit grows in an orchard, not pine. For sisters, a ball banging on the wall is fine."

Lynn: *sheds tears* "Lucy, you're the best poetry gloom face I can always count on. A downer, yes. But that's all I need for a roommate."

* * *

Luna: "Sis, I'm sorry for being a jerk to you. Despite your unstoppable jokes, I could not expect enough from the sister who always tries her best to brighten someone's day, even though that means pranking."

Luan: "Luna, I got to say, you keep on rolling loud like the Swagger. (Get it?) Hehe. Well, joking aside. You're awesome as a rocker, but awesomer as a sister. Without you, we wouldn't go up to eleven. Hehehe. Get it?"

* * *

Lori: "Leni, let me speak first. We are sisters. We are gonna literally disagree at any time. But if there's one thing we can agree on, best selfie buddy. Best fashionista. Best roommate. Best equal."

Leni: "Wow, thank you Lori. But I haven't wrote anything yet." (Dr. Renzetti says, "You can just say your thoughts right now to your sister.") "Well, Lori, I wanna be like you. But I'm just Leni, but you have always been the sister I am counting on to be like."

Lori: *embraces Leni*

With that, the interview process is done. Night has fallen but the teambuilding process still goes on. "Okay girls, I'll give you time there. If you will, your brother and your sisters are waiting by the yard. We'll proceed to the next session," Dr. Renzetti tells them.


	5. Chapter 5

**VI. BONFIRE SHARING**

As being the last interviewees, Lori and Leni head straight to the yard for the last activity, as per instructions from Dr. Renzetti. There, they see their siblings, including Lily being held by Luan, gathered around in a circle, with a bonfire lit in the middle. The two sisters are still recovering from their interview a while ago; thus, they turn to their seats without uttering a word. Everyone is pretty much at the same position, as each went through the same procedure and had the same emotional effect that really changed their elementary views. This can only prove that the pediatric therapist's procedure is effective in lifting up the siblings out of their feuding circumstances.

Minutes go by, silent treatment is still upon them, and Dr. Renzetti finally arrives with a box full of white T-shirts, markers, stationery paper and a guitar.

"Uhmm doc, what's that stuff for?" Lincoln inquires from him.

"You'll see, my dear boy," Dr. Renzetti answers, and then instructs the children, "Now, I have here pieces of parchment paper (they're assorted colors) and color markers here. Get one paper and any marker you like. Pass them all." So, they do what the therapist instructed them to do. Each one, of course, claims a color marker that best represented them; pale blue for Lori; seafoam green for Leni, purple for Luna, yellow for Luan, red for Lynn, orange for Lincoln, black for Lucy, navy blue for Lana, magenta for Lola and green for Lisa. Dr. Renzetti also gives a pink marker for Lily for fun.

"Okay, everyone has?" the therapist asks. "Good, now, you all have your fair share of moments as pairs in our interview segments. Now, I want you to write in that paper what you want to say to your siblings. Think about this. What if the end of the world will happen tomorrow? What are the last things you want to say to your fellow brother and sisters?"

"The end of the world is tomorrow?" Leni hysterically wails.

"No, Leni, I said 'what if'," Dr. Renzetti corrects her. "Now, I will give an hour to write down your message. For those who need more light, there are candles here. Learn to appreciate natural light, for now. In the meantime, take this moment to share out your love for each other." He then brings out his iPod and plays the ideal song for the activity, a violin rendition of "Everything" by Lifehouse and walks back inside to let a moment of intimacy sweep within the Loud children.

It is never easy for the siblings to write down their messages. Every one of them is struggling to think of the perfect or adequate words to say. While each have their moments of frustration, from Lola laying the paper to her face while lying down on the grass to Luna tapping the marker like a drumstick, Lincoln keeps writing his message down. As a person who tries to keep his moral standards and cope with his emotional understanding, the 11-year-old has no hard time sharing his sentiments. Easily, his inspiration is right in front of him but this only means that the emotional carriage will get heavier.

An hour has passed, and Dr. Renzetti comes out with a tissue box for "emergency".

"Okay kids, are you done?" he asks.

"Wait, I'm only half way there," Lola mentions.

"Not need to bother. You can write down your messages while you listen to the one who will their message," Dr. Renzetti assures, "Now, who wants to go first?" But no one answers him back or takes the initiative to go first. It is either the siblings are shy or undeterred or not yet finished. "Anyone? Or anyone who is done, can you volunteer to speak first for us? Please?"

Then suddenly, Lincoln raises his hand and calls out to the doctor, "Ooohoooh, can I be first?"

"Why sure, Lincoln. Why don't you come here and stand up and share your message to your siblings?" he insists, as half of the sisters direct their attention to him while the others finish their messages.

With that, Lincoln starts reading his message for his dear sisters:

" _Dear sisters, I have to confess. You're the worst sisters ever_ …"

Upon hearing that, of course the sisters berate on him for such an offending remark. But Lincoln politely halts them, "Let me finish, please."

" _Yes, indeed you're the worst sisters a brother could ever have. From Lori being bossy…_ "

Hearing this, Lori frowns at him. " _…to Leni being carelessly happy-go-lucky…_ "

Leni, meanwhile, tries to absorb what Lincoln just said. "Huh?" she utters, "Wait, do I have a new name? Happy Go Lucky?"

"…From Luna and her LOUD guitar jams to Luan and her lame puns…"

The two react the same way Lori reacted, through Luna is milder.

"… _From Lynn knocking every part of my body to Lucy tugging her gloominess on every emotion in my body…_ "

As she hears this, Lynn raises her fist in anger. "I thought we're through this, brother!"

But Lucy remains blunt in the proceedings, knowing that Lincoln is being sincere as possible. "I would have confessed the same thing to you," she utters to Lynn.

"… _From Lana's mud-filled escapades and Lola's pink-glittered schemes, to both of their nasty antics…_ "

Both of the twins get angered on Lincoln's statement, but Lola reacts harshly as she tries to control her temper.

"… _From Lisa blowing the house down to Lily blowing blueberries at my face…_ "

Having heard this, Lisa and Lily take a deathly glare to their brother. Regardless of the sister's disdain of the first words of Lincoln's message, Lincoln continues reading.

"… _it is no denying that I lived in a house full of loud sisters. Everyday feels like a battlefield, for I have to cross enemy territory to get to victory. But even with all the meddling, all the fighting and all the annoying, I still love you all. I love you all for who you are. That is why I am trying my best to be the best brother you ever have. But I failed. But I will keep trying, not because of me (although I have my own reasons why), but because of you, my sisters. For a great guy once said that we need love one another, as if our lives depended on it. For that, I would never trade anything from the world for you, guys, the worst and best sisters ever._ "

As he finishes, Lincoln starts to cry in front of them. He has cried many times before, but never does he cried this much before. Seeing this, Luna catches up to her brother and hugs her brother. She tries to comfort him, especially as he wails loudly. "There, there, it's okay bro," the rocker sister empathizes, and then offers Lincoln the box of tissue paper that Dr. Renzetti had at hand. Later on, the tissues run out.

Sooner, Leni feels the weight of the Lincoln's emotions; thus, she rushes to join them in their embrace. And as part of sibling sympathy, Lana, Lily, Luan, Lucy, Lola, Lynn and Lisa follow to comfort their brother. Lori is the last one to join in, due to the fact she went upstairs to get a face towel for Lincoln to wipe his tears at.

"Lincoln, you're the worst and best brother we ever have," Lori sincerely admits, in behalf of her sisters, "We're all sorry, bro. We're literally sorry."

As soon as he hears those affirming words from the sister he has the hardest time with, Lincoln takes delight on it and slowly recedes from crying.

Continuing the activity, Luna initiates by sharing her message to her siblings, "Well, might as well get the steam running. I have a message for you too:"

" _I have to admit, dudes. I am not the sister who you think I am. I go home late at nights, just for me to rock. I live it, breathe it and feel it. But I feel empty inside. I know sometimes quiet is violent. But I feel more violent when I'm not around with you, guys. I never get to feel each of you, and I am sorry. Luna's out._ "

With that, Lincoln embraces her, carrying the weights of her emotions, alongside her. Just like him, Luna sheds tears, a first for the rocker in front of the faces of her sisters. "I'm sorry guys. I'm cool now," Luna assures in tears.

"Well, if she's sharing, I must as well," Lynn says. " _If there is one thing I want to do before the world ends, it is to play football with someone. That is the one thing I'm having a hard time with. I really want rough play. Sports is who I am. But I do realize. Not everyone is good at sports. So, might as well be a good sport about it_."

"I wanna play with you," Lana says.

"Really Lana? You wanna play with me?" Lynn asks.

"Mhmmm. I think you playing sports are kind of awesome. I think I wanna be like you," the 6-year-old expresses her praises. In response, Lynn rubs her hair in admiration, and then embraces her tenderly. Never does Lana feel an embrace like this.

 _Flip to next chapter…_


	6. Chapter 6

As the siblings go through their emotional moment, Lana volunteers to speak up her message: " _My dearest sisters, I may consider myself the least sisterly. But what can I say? I love mud. I love my pets. I love fixing stuff with my tools. I love snuggling on Charles' fur. I love eating with Charles. I love sharing my food with Charles. I love barking with Charles…_ "

"Yes Lana, we literally get the point. Cut to the chase," Lori interrupts.

"Sheesh, I'm getting to the point," Lana replies, " _As you see, these things are not as pretty as it may seem. But I just hope you accept me like that. I still can be a good sister, but your muddy two-shoes sister._ "

"Lana, you don't have to that. You'll always be my twin sister," Lola empathizes, but mutters, "Even though it's a pain in the neck. But still, I wouldn't be a princess without a humble knight."

"Ohh, Lola," Lana reacts emotionally, making her hug her twin sister. And at that, she begins to break down in tears. "You're the twin sister I need."

"There, there. Hush, Lana," Lola affirms to her sister, in ways to comfort her. "It's not like the end of the world is happening. You're not losing me. We'll always be twins."

With that, the twins take a moment in embrace while the rest of the siblings witness this touching moment with sympathy.

"Okay Lana. Here," Lola continues to comfort Lana by offering her handkerchief. "It's my turn to share my message. I know I am the sister you always disliked."

"True words never spoken with such condescension," Lisa comments remorselessly. But Lynn nudges her elbow for her rather disrespectful comment. "What? It is not like you have knowledge of the oratorical words I enunciated."

"I know disrespect when I hear it," Lynn warns her secretly, making Lisa turn her attention to Lola.

" _Sure, I may be the tattler you don't want to hang around. But…I…just want to win over you trust once again. I know it's hard but, hey, so do you. And I'm sorry for the mean stuff, especially you Lisa for nearly knocking down your lab stuff. But I was able to stop it through my ribbon agility. I wish I had more moments with you guys. Thank you_." Then, she ends her sharing with a bow. Everyone applauds Lola for being sincere, but Lisa is enthralled at Lola's gesture, something that she would never thought that her bratty sister would do.

"That's endearing," Lucy replies as she pats Lola on her right shoulder, "Good job on that."

"Thanks. Well, that's what you get for hours and hours of listening to pageant candidates doing their speeches," Lola says.

"Of course you did," Lucy reacts, "Okay, my turn to take the stage. As what you expected from a weary soul like me, I shall lay this message through a poem:

" _The depths of my life, never would I dive_

 _As the darkest shallows keep me alive_

 _But as the spirit would strike with a howl_

 _There my limbered soul rests to prey and prowl_

 _Yet this heart of mine seeks the night skylight_

 _Though dark beneath, I linger on the bright_

 _Radiance I see from your hearts that sing songs_

 _That smile at glee, that fly high, that live free_

 _That come as one around the maple tree_

 _O, why must my soul? The void it so longs_

 _Of love to no doubt from my family._ "

When Lucy finishes her poem, she sees her siblings enthralled in their wide-eyed faces, presumably dumbfounded to Lucy's over-poetic message. With that, she simplifies, "It means I love you all as a peculiar member of a peculiar family."

"O Lucy, we know," Lynn says, then pulls her sister/roommate into her embrace, "We are just proud to have a sister like you. I am proud to have a moody roommate like you."

"Well, I do need a sports nutcase of a sister, like you," Lucy replies sarcastically but meaningfully. "O Lynn." She then takes this to embrace her sister, which is sort of an opportunity for her to break down in tears and get comfort from her closest sister.

"There, there Lucy," Lynn affirms.

"Uhmm do somebody have a towel or something?" In response, Luan then gives a beach towel to her.

"That ought to cheer you up," Luan says, "Don't worry Lucy. Things are going to towel for you. Hehehe. Get it?" But she receive no response other than concerned eyes from her sisters, as this is supposed to be a solemn moment for all.

With that, Luan segues to deliver her message, " _Sorry about that guys. I just thought it would make things fun for you. That's just what I want to do – make you smile with my jokes, and puns, and pranks. But I realized, not everyone is a fan of my comedic talents. But still, you still accepted me as your jokester of a sister. And I am grateful for that. But I am also sorry for the mean things I did, especially in April Fools' Day. But I cannot help it. April Fools is favorite time of the year. But now I realized I failed to see not everyone is a fan. But thank you for being part of my fans._ " After that, Luan feels down upon her delivery, which is a flipside of her usual happy personality.

"Aww Luan, that's okay Luan. I am fan of your work," Leni compliments her with a hug as a way to show her sisterly appreciation, "I am always a fan of your science experiments."

"No Leni, that is Lisa," Luan replies sobbingly.

"Oh. Well, I'm a fan of your music."

"Nope, that is Luna you're talking about."

"Oh. Then, your beauty pageants, right?"

"No Leni. It's okay. I love your appreciation for me. It's so hair-praising. Hehehe. Get it?"

"Ohh, so it's your lame puns I am a fan of?" With that, Leni and Luan take a laugh at it (and subsequently shed tears from it), alongside the other siblings subsequently, except for Lisa, who is still undeterred yet worried at how she would react in, according to her, this "emotionally manipulative activity".

"Leni, why don't you share next?" Lincoln encourages her while he wipes his tears.

"Well, okay," Leni then proceeds to sharing her message. " _Well, dear brothers and sisters, here is what I want to say. I do not need a message from you all._ " This part shocks the siblings but nevertheless, Leni continues willingly, " _No seriously, I feel fine. My body is good. My head is fine. My nerves are pretty relaxed to be honest._ "

Secretly, Lisa mutters in reaction to Leni's presumed mistake, "Let her speak. Let the clerical errors define the woman she really is."

" _I really don't need a message because I want to spend moments with you. I do not words, or gifts, or just hi's and hellos. I want to spend my time with you guys. But, I never grasped those moments. Kind of a bummer for me. And now that the world will end, if it will end tomorrow (which I presumed not), I like to spend my time with you. Please?_ "

As she finishes her speech, Lisa suddenly rises up from her seat and stands up for Leni, "Yes, this is against my physical, intellectual and social attribute as an honorary member of the MIT Freudian Remedial Studies Committee. But I feel moved by your speech Leni. We would like to spend time with you."

With that, the Loud children huddle about Lisa's sudden change of personality, deeming this inconsistent for the child prodigy. "Lisa, is that even you speaking?" Lynn asks.

"Hey, don't raise eyebrows on me. I am not the only person being inconsistent in their primary emotional traits," Lisa defends her case, "Besides, according to research, familial affirmation is a good practice for the body, and can sustain a healthy lifestyle. At least it is safer than bio-engineered granola bar hybrids that are manufactured out of an assembly line, powered by a nuclear power plant. Radiation is upon us. And I don't want to be a victim, as much as you guys."

"Oh Lisa, I never thought you would do such a thing," Leni says as she offers a hug to her younger but smarter sister.

"Just don't take it easy. Or I might change my mind," Lisa replies. After that, the 4-year-old genius decides to continue the sharing, "Alright, I shall initiate the proceeding, even though this is against my cerebral will. Now, I will try my fullest not to throw in much highfalutin words from my extemporaneous speech troupes _. I want to outright confess that there was a time that I wished that I was never part of this family. And let me finish before you make a tussle out of this. It was clearly biased of how cerebrally imbalanced the neural capacity is in our household. That is why I always stand out as the privileged prodigy. But it is not to brag. It is to say that despite my intelligence breaching the likes of Elon Musk, Paul Allen and Stephen Hawking, I still feel emotionally empty. Sometimes, a scientist needs her family to maintain the equilibrium of her state of mental being and internal capacity. And I need you, my sisters, especially Leni._ "

"You need me?" Leni asks.

"Do not bother. Well, who else can I share my knowledge to? The already intellectuals or the people who need to be taught?" Lisa continues, "I rather do the latter for this intelligence to be passed on like a baton." She then faces Leni and blandly utters, "Are you gonna give me an embrace or something? Because this emotional conundrum will not last."

"If you say so, little Einstein," the 16-year-old cutely responds and hugs Lisa.

"Just don't call me that."

When another emotional moment occurs, it is time for the final sister to share her message, making the rest of the Loud children (who are still recovering from their emotional breakdowns). Lori then stands up and does her obligatory delivery, "Okay, I'm literally shaking now. Let me start by this. I am just moved of how we got this far from fighting to reaching out our feelings to each other. Of all the times that I spent with you guys, I had always been bossy toward you, which I literally hope will not be the last thing you will remember from me. But I have to admit, I may be the worst sister in your lists, in respect to Lincoln's opinion about me. For that, I am sorry for not being the eldest sister that I need to be. I admit I'm a hothead, loudmouth and, to quote Lola, a 'puke princess'. But what else can I literally do? We all have our busted moments. But I learned that this doesn't mean we should go busted forever. Even in my romantic life, but I digress. For that, I don't want to bust this moment. I admire you all, my dear sisters and my best and worst brother ever, Lincoln. Oh, and by the way Lincoln, about my fight with Leni that started all this, I am sorry…"

Hearing this gives relief for the brother longing for affirmation from the person he has the hardest time with. With that, Lincoln admits, "I forgive you, Lori" and proceeds to hug her. "You know, I feel grateful that happened, even for the worst reasons. I just want to see you guys getting along."

"Lincoln, there are times we won't literally get along," Lori affirms, "But that doesn't mean we hate each other that we don't want to be each other's sibling. Here's a promise, whatever problem you have, we'll always be there to meddle you."

"I know. That's a given," the brother utters with a chuckle. They then both return to one another's embrace as the Loud sisters approach them and join in for a group hug. "Ohh guys…" he spouts. It is another emotional moment for the Loud children as they all support in each other's embrace and share in their grievance and tears, as siblings would do. The heaviest of grievances is Lincoln as he feels the weight from the time he failed as the family's peacemaker. But at this moment, he is secured that he is forgiven from his mistakes, since love covers a multitude of sins.

"That's a great moment, Louds," Dr. Renzetti says, then instructs them, "Okay, I'll you give guys a moment there. If any of you are done, I want you to immediately wear a white shirt. You don't need to change. Just wear it and get your marker. We'll do something special, okay?"

Though they hear Dr. Renzetti's instructions, the Loud children take their moment on their momentous embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

**This part is indeed from my personal experiences that are really emotionally evoking. I think it fits for "The Loud House". So, here you go, the climax.**

 **And tell me what you think. Does this need an epilogue? Let a rip. Do enjoy!**

* * *

After an endearing moment from the Louds, they do what Dr. Renzetti has instructed them. Each take their time recede from their tearful reconciliation. However, others seize the moment to give into one's embrace, like Lori, Leni and Lisa, and Lola and Lana. Lincoln sees this as a picture of family intimacy, which comes off as a miracle for him from a family of friends of foes. It such a relief that such a moment happened. As he continues to gaze upon, Luna suddenly taps his shoulder for comfort.

"You got me moved bro," Luna acknowledges, making her hug her brother once again. "Come on. Let's wear those shirts. I wonder what we're going to do to them."

"Beats me," Lincoln replies.

As per the therapist's instructions, the siblings wear their white t-shirt over their shirts. They then take their respective marker pens and huddle back to the yard, where Dr. Renzetti is waiting for them, and has set up a two tweeter speakers with his phone plugged in.

"Okay guys, do you still have your messages?" he asks them, making each of the Loud children raise them up in the air. "Okay good. Just keep them in your pockets. We'll use them for later. Now, since all you are in your own shirts, now that you have shared your messages for your siblings as a whole, let's write our messages to each other. I want you guys to write them on the white shirts you are wearing now."

"Wait, this seemed to be literally like high school for some reason," Lori notes.

"Okay, again, I will give you time to write down your messages. Remember, it's the 11 of you. You're like the luckiest family on earth because you have got each other's backs. As this is our last activity, I want you guys to take this moment to send messages to each other. Good?"

With that, the Loud children take out the marker pen from their cover and ready for the doctor's signal. "Okay…you can start now while I play this music," the doctor instructs them, then plays the song "Thanks to You" by Tyler Collins on his phone. [For those reading, I suggest you play that song while reading this passage.]

As the activity starts, Lincoln begins writing a message on Lana's shirt, alongside Lola. His message for his tomboyish sister is: " _You're the best pet ever! Always be loyal, and loyal we shall be. Just no socks on my bed_. " He derives his message from significant moments that Lana stood out to him, like at the time when she took Lola's place for the beauty pageant and when she occasionally helped him on handwork. At her most playful like a puppy, Lincoln finds adoration for his sister.

After Lana, Lincoln turns to Lola, where he writes to her: " _You already a miss universe. Just don't take it over. Kidding. But I ain't joking. You're already a beautiful princess. Wishing you will be one beneath your beauty._ " He is inspired to write this from worse experiences with Lola like when she dared him to breaking his underwear habit and when she pretended to threaten him for ignoring his sisters' word. It goes to show that Lincoln still can find strokes of inspiration from people he has a hard time with.

Upon finishing writing message for both of the twins, Lincoln approaches a conspicuous Leni, who is writing on Lori's, and writes this down: " _I know you are not brightest among us, but you still shine the brightest like an angel. Your kindness. Your happiness. And your sweetness. I don't believe you're dumb. You're just too nice._ " Obviously, Lincoln has one of the most satisfying relationships with Leni, from the time she needed help in her driving lessons to the point when she almost overcame her fear in spiders. So, it is fitting to give her a sweet compliment.

Next for Lincoln is Luan, who is writing at Lisa's, and no one has yet written for him. Still, he continues to give out his messages. For Luan, his message is: " _Such a funny bone. Just easy with the puns. You might have s-pun out of control. Get it? Here's to my funniest sister of the whole world from an April fool._ " Luan has been a source of annoyance for the majority of the siblings, but Lincoln (and in some occasion, Luna) has been the most tolerant of her antics. But he can never forget the times she set up pranks for him, or that time he becomes her clown assistant. Yet, with all jokes aside, Lincoln still adores her.

Next on his list Lisa, who is less overwhelmed with the activity as she lets Lana write on her, and not one has written for him. But, he is optimistic. For Lisa, Lincoln lays his message as: " _To my scholarly kin, words of affirmation might not strike the chord of your cardiovascular organ but a praise to your highest academic achievement as a reliable and cool sister might do. Here's a salute to an Einstein of a sister. Gratitude to you._ " Lincoln has a frustrating time writing his message since he has less moments with his 4-year-old sister. But still, with moments like praising his clumsiness on breaking her laboratory equipment and standing up for him among his classmates, Lisa has made a mark on Lincoln.

He then proceeds to Lori, still with nobody writing for him, and starts writing down his message: " _Lori, you and I are not that much on good terms. You were arrogant, bossy and childish. But I realized I was too. I know you're not the ideal sister. But I appreciate. Never would have found a sister who is a secret gamer, a team player and a romantic wisdom giver like you. Good luck to you with Bobby and college._ " Lincoln also gets a glance on the other messages from his sisters, which are barely inspiring from his. He then seeks to realize that like Lola, he can see the goodness in the people he has the hardest time with. As Lincoln ends his message with a period, Lori feels the sudden point on her back and notices Lincoln. She should have grumbled but she notices Lincoln without a message yet. With that given, the elder Loud child initiates on writing down her message for Lincoln. When she finishes, Lori gives her brother a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "My worst bro…" she utters.

"Well, my worst sis…" he says in return, making the even and returning to their embrace. Afterwards, Lori goes back to writing down her messages while Lincoln steps back after receiving his sister's empathy.

Then suddenly, Lynn and Lucy pop out from behind, to the surprise of Lincoln.

"Chill Lincoln, it's just us," Lynn affirms.

"Might we wanna scribe our message on you?" Lucy asks.

"Oh sure," Lincoln replies happily, "Might I do too?" And at that, Lincoln writes his message for Lynn on her sleeve while Lucy writes her message on his back. Speaking of Lynn, he has the most complicated relationship with her. At times, she is a bully. But in other times, she is a reliable team player. Nevertheless, he always needs a sister who carelessly nudges his arm as sibling fun. For that, he writes this message: " _I miscounted the amount of Dutch ovens you thrown on me. But thankfully that was not the first thing that came into mind when I think of you. You're a cool sport. Always keep playing. I know you can achieve your dreams as a star athlete. Keep playing and keep the fun rolling, even if it means Dutch ovens_."

Once he is done, Lincoln turns to Lucy to write his message for her. Since Lincoln and Lucy are two of the most behaved of the Loud children, it is natural for them to connect, even as they have polar personalities to each other. At that connection, Lucy constantly relies on Lincoln for poetry consultation and mood setting, making him a definite role model as a sibling. As for Lincoln, he sees Lucy in a shroud, waiting for the opportunity to unravel herself as an open and expressive sister. For that, he writes for her a three-verse tanka:

" _Lucy, light at dark_

 _Grace be from your gloomy mark_

 _Your art never stark_

 _For such light to a bare park_

 _And such voice to soothe who hark_

 _Appear, disappear_

 _From nowhere you draw so near_

 _To let the world hear_

 _The words from your heart sincere_

 _But the voice hollered with fear_

 _Much a daunted soul_

 _Whose presence trembles one whole_

 _You still, a great role_

 _Us family to console_

 _You, oh Lucy, shade of coal_ "

When he finishes, Lucy gives Lincoln a hug, so does Lynn.

"Nice that you are my brother, bro," Lynn tenderly affirms.

"So as I," Lucy agrees, "Never thought you would find something from the deepest chasms of my heart."

"Ohh guys, I ran out of things to say," Lincoln replies, making the girls giggle, "Well, you're the best." With that, he gives them another hug before they go off to their other siblings.

Next to Lincoln's list is Luna, who is writing a message for Luan. He and Luna are undeniably fine with each other. As the rocker sister gives a rhythm for every situation he was in, Lincoln jams along with careless intuition. But what the 11-year-old notices about his older sibling is that she constantly goes home late and barely shows a significant presence within the family circle. It sort of worries him, as she is at the peak of her adolescence. But he just wishes for Luna to spend more time with him and the rest of the sisters. With that said, here is what he wrote: " _Luna, you always rock. Helping us to stay cool with your loving feeling. It's such pure awesomeness, even though you're the loudest among us. But thank you for the music, the songs I am singing. Thanks for all the joy you're bringing. (I know it's not rock but it's still music.) I'd rather hear the same old rock-n-roll than never hear you at all. Thanks for the first concert, sis. Keep the cool. And keep breathing rock awesomeness._ "

Meanwhile, Luan notices Lincoln's bare space in his shirt and takes the initiative to write a message for him. Sooner as Lincoln finishes his message, Luna does the same for her brother.

"Good to have you my bro," Luna utters in gratitude, then kisses his forehead.

"Me too. You have always bro-ught a smile to my face. Hehe," Luan follows along and gives the same kiss to her brother. Lincoln is left speechless to her sisters' gestures, which gives a laugh to his two sisters. "Oh, look at his rosy cheeks," she teases.

"Stop it, Luan," Lincoln insists.

"Oh come on, bro. We just love you as our little tiny brother," Luna says as they simultaneously kiss Lincoln on his head and head off to the rest of the sisters. Still speechless, Lincoln nevertheless feels satisfied as he hears the background song (in a loop) goes through its emotional chorus.

The whole night continues as the twins approach him and write down their messages on his shirt, with Lana taking the most time writing (or illustrating). The twins then hug Lincoln, trying to reach his next. But he lowers himself for the twins to properly hug him.

Finally, Lincoln gets down to the last sibling he has to lay a message to – Lily, who is held by Leni. The latter then rests Lily to a mat with a pillow and takes time to write for her brother. Lisa also realizes that she had missed Lincoln and rushes to him to write her message, alongside Leni.

Back to the toddler, since she has not yet reach the age for writing, the siblings take a moment to write a message for her for the future. Regarding his relationship with Lily, Lincoln has no shortage of great moments with Lily. As seen from offering her a delectable concoction of peanut butter and sauerkraut and watching over her in multiple occasions, especially the one with Clyde, it is clear that Lincoln has a steady bond with his dear baby sister. With that, he gives this message: " _Oh sweet Lily. Can't wait to see you grow up. More blueberries and diaper falls to go before can read this message. And I can't wait to hear your first word. All I can say is I am so happy to be your big brother, and you as my sweet baby sister. We love so much. I love you. – Your beloved brother Lincy._ " He ends this with a cute smiley face, shaped like a heart.

"There, that's all of you guys," Lincoln utters as he notices Leni and Lisa still writing their message on his back (with Leni going full lengths to occupy his front).

"Can't wait to see what you wrote on me, Lincy," Leni says, "I hope it's not about the zit I have yesterday."

"You don't have a zit, Leni," Lisa assures, even though Leni has definitely a zit, as caused by yesterday's feuds. "Just do not mind about the physical appearance of your pores and just take this moment for your emotional satisfaction." With that, both sisters embrace Lincoln before they go back to the rest as the song hits its reprise of the chorus. (Next on the lineup is "You Raise Me Up" by Josh Groban.)

As everybody almost finishes with activity, some take the moment to confess each other's sentiments, as needing siblings would. Just like Lori and Leni, when Leni pours out her revelations to Lori when the latter swears to open her judgments towards her. While that is going on, Luna (on her acoustic guitar) Lola, Lana and Lucy sing along relentlessly to the obligatory graduation song (at least for my place); Lisa writes for Lily as the toddler spews out blueberries to her sister; and Luan is showing a social media update from her phone to Lynn. Lincoln sees this as a tranquil family portrait that he never thought would have seen.

"Boy, your sisters are sure a keeper," Dr. Renzetti tells him from behind, "You're indeed a lucky brother to have 11 sisters behind your back. I thought they would be menaces. But they are just kids who had a lot to discover in their age."

"Thanks doc," Lincoln expresses his gratitude, "You really saved the day."

"No Lincoln, you guys saved the day. I just gave the activities. You were willing to them. That's a good study, even for highly cognitive Lisa. I guess my work here is done."

"Uhmm doc, if it is okay with you, can I ask for one final request for the program?"

"What is it my boy?" Then Lincoln whispers his proposal to Dr. Renzetti, much to his concern. "Are you sure you wanna do that again after the many times you failed?"

"We will try our best."

"Well, it's up to you. Oh, stay right there, boy. I'll bring someone here."

As Dr. Renzetti leaves, Lincoln goes back to watching his sisters take their moment on passing around their messages. It is a neat, reminiscent of farewells from high school or summer camp. But this more serves as an intimate moment for the Loud children to celebrate the siblinghood.

Suddenly, someone taps him on the shoulder. "Hey there my boy," that person calls him out, revealing it to be his father, who came for him, along with his mother.

"Surprised to see us?" Mrs. Loud utters.

"Mom, dad? Where were you this whole time?" Lincoln asks.

"Why, we give you kids a time off to resolve this yourselves," Mr. Loud answers.

"We know that you and your sisters can resolve this on your own. Of course, with the help of Dr. Renzetti," Mrs. Loud adds.

"Though we are at your bedroom the whole time," Mr. Loud suddenly spouts, making Mrs. Loud nudge him.

"It's not a thing for you to worry about," Mrs. Loud defends, then takes out a marker pen, "Now, can we?"

Lincoln realizes that his parents wish to write down a message for him as well. With that, he faces behind to provide a space for them to write. It takes a while for both parents to polish their messages, with Rita having the longest in particular. And after that, she proceeds to embrace Lincoln, followed by Lynn Sr. who rubs his head.

"We love you, son," Mrs. Loud enunciates, drawing tears from Lincoln as he embraces them more. His brief moment of satisfaction turns to joyful sorrow. There are moments that he gets to show his love for his parents, but never since his toddler years that he broke down in tears, in front of them nonetheless. "Oh Lincoln. It's okay," she keeps on giving comfort to her son, and even offers a handkerchief.

"Okay, sonny-boy, why don't you go join your sisters?" Mr. Loud asks. "We have a lot more to write to later once all of you are done." At that request, Lincoln wipes his tears, though he is still crying, and joins them in sudden sing-along as the next one getting played from the playlist is "If We Hold on Together" by Diana Ross (a real tearjerker).

"Hey guys!" Lincoln calls among them when he sees the sisters huddle around the fire.

"Lincy!" the sisters react in unison as they let him join in the circle.

Dr. Renzetti then initiates the next part of the activity, "Okay Louds, you have renewed your unity. Now let's symbolically let go off our problems with each other. You will have differences. But remember, you are siblings to each other. You need to count on one another, no matter what. Now pull out your papers and throw them in the fire."

At that instruction, the Loud siblings gladly pull out their messages written in the pieces of paper and throw them in the fire, as the song hits its chorus:

 _If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and I_

In another emotional moment, Lincoln embraces his sisters as a whole, seizing another moment of tender, love and care. Tears continue from each other Loud siblings' eyes, affirming that they have each other as a family. Lori in particular lets her tears fall, even if it ruins her makeup. Leni grasps a tighter hug. Luna leans her head further. Luan lets her hair fall down to cope up with such a heavy emotional moment. Lynn tugs on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy just lets her tears fall. Lana and Lola grab hold of Lincoln's pants. Lisa removes her glasses to let the tears fall. And Lily gets carried on Lincoln's arms. Another of the Loud's needed emotionally affirming moments. Who knows what becomes of them in the future?

Nevertheless, Mr. and Mrs. Loud let this moment pass as they watch in a core moment as siblings.

"Look at them. Such a sweet moment," Mrs. Loud comments.

"Indeed, glad we made the right choice. Who knew therapy would lead to this?" Mr. Loud adds.

"Indeed. Hope this will change everything for them."

"Yep. I do agree on that."

It was indeed a night that the Louds can never forget.


	8. Epilogue (and Blatant Foreshadowing)

**VI. LAST ACTIVITY**

The previous day, Lincoln actually requested to Dr. Renzetti for the siblings to redo the spider web activity. Thus, they do it as their last activity. Currently, Lori, Lynn, Lola and Lincoln are attempting to lift a scared Leni out of the web, as Luna, Luan, Lucy and Lana are delivering her to them, while Lisa is throwing out precision measures to avoid hitting the rope. And unsurprisingly, they argue with each other, much to Mr. and Mrs. Loud's dismay.

"Ignore what I just assured yesterday," Mrs. Loud comments.

"Maybe it's not that bad," Mr. Loud defends.

She then points out to Dr. Renzetti about the growing matter, "Can you explain this doc?""

Well, Lincoln insists on doing it," Dr. Renzetti cowardly answers, making Rita give a sharp glare at him.

Back at the Loud children, their situation revolve mostly on arguing tangents of how must they execute the spider-web activity. They resemble more as scoffs than arguments. But this is how they roll.

So, Lincoln defends this case to the readers, "Oh, we're not fighting. We're just arguing with how to bring Leni to the other side. If you think our shouting is confusing enough."

But Lori, who is carrying Leni, interrupts him, "Lincoln, we need a hand here. Not literally speaking."

"Oh sorry," Lincoln says as he returns to carrying Leni to their side. But he accidentally steps on Lynn's foot.

"Hey! Lincoln!" Lynn spouts.

"Sorry!" Lincoln quickly replies, but steps on his sister's foot again."Hey! Why'd you do that?!"

"Sorry! I had to maintain balance."

"Beat it! Or I'll beat you!"

"Will you two stop squealing? I'm taking the muscle here!" Lola says while struggling to hold on to Leni."What do you mean you're taking the muscle? I'm the muscles here," Lynn argues.

"Oh yeah?! Then explain why am I carrying the heavy part?!"

"Will all of you literally shut it?!" Lori insists.

"Not unless Linc here admits stepping on my foot on purpose and Lola stops being the muscle for once," Lynn argues.

"Hey! Do you want us to repeat or not?!" Lola berates.

"I don't want to repeat this! I hate going through a spider-web again!" Leni utters in panic.

"Just literally shut your pie-hole, Leni!" Lori scolds her, "Just keep still!"

"Ohh yeah, keep still while you guys keep something from me!" Leni retorts in misunderstanding.

"What's going on there, dudes?" Luna inquires as she, Luan, Lucy and Lana struggle on getting through the web, "Help us with Leni getting to the other side!"

Meanwhile, Lisa is determining their actions through her precise instructions, but Lana finds them distracting. "Will you cut to the chase, Lisa?" she coaxes.

"Will you quit that, Lana? Do you want all of us to repeat?" Lisa reasons out, "You need to discern these instructions.""If that's the case, why don't you join us carry Leni?" Lana rebukes.

"Guys, do we need to use our voices for this?" Luan argues, "We are carrying a ton-e, you know. Hehe. Get it?" The siblings groan at Luan's dumb pun. "But seriously, we are carrying a ton here."

"Well, why don't you start it by not penetrating our focus and letting us finish this?" Lucy points out.

"We need to have pun for once," Luan defends.

"Ohh come on. Will you stop it?!" Luna scolds them.

Then the whole course of the activity turns into another shouting match between each Loud sibling, except for Lily. Even after such an endearing evening, Mr. and Mrs. Loud are confounded that their children revert back to their scolding selves. Dr. Renzetti even has the same reaction, only mildly.

"Well, you know what they say, there's no…" Mr. Loud admits, but Mrs. Loud stops him.

"Just hold it right there dear," Mrs. Loud insists begrudgingly, "I'm going inside for more Arabica coffee."

"Oh sure, me too," Mr. Loud proposes as he catches up with his wife. "Want some coffee, doc?"

"Oh sure," Dr. Renzetti answers.

Hours passed for the siblings to finish the spider-web activity, and finally during sunset that they let through Leni, who is the second to the last person to go to the other side. The last sibling remaining is Lisa.

"Okay, Lisa, just stay foot. We'll think of a way to get you through," Lincoln affirms.

"Not to worry, my kind brethren," Lisa assures, "I will attempt a precise physical lower limb calisthenics to get through the infamous spider web."

"Ohh I see. You're up to your no-brainer science thingamajigs," Lynn assumes.

"It is really a no-brainer, Lynn," Lisa points out. "Now, stand back, kinsfolk."

As they do what Lisa requests, the Loud sisters collectively throw in their concerns for Lisa. But the 4-year-old genius just simply goes through a hole and crosses the web simply without touching its ropes. The siblings are shock in this feat.

"I told you it is a no-brainer," Lisa sarcastically implies, which prompts for the Loud children to celebrate in victory.

"Good job guys!" Lincoln commends his sisters, leading them to praise each other, despite the setbacks earlier.

"Finally! After years, victory's ours!" Lynn applauds.

"Yeah, not much victory for our own," Lucy points out, but not burn the fun, "We are all covered in odor."

Lola then smells her dress, which is covered in sweat from the whole day activity. "Lucy's got a point."

"Well, not for me 'cause the smell never bothered me anyway," Lana shares.

"Is that meant to be a joke Lana?" Lola asks.

"Not for me it ain't," Lana snaps back.

"Well, race you all to the bathroom!" Luan boasts before she dashes to the bathroom, right before her sisters race to compete who gets the bathroom slot for shower. But Lincoln and Lori leave behind.

The older Loud sibling then pats his shoulder and embraces him again. "Thanks for being a wonderful bro," she praises him.

"You don't need to say that, Lori," Lincoln assures, "I know your heart." Then they both return to hugging.

After that, Lori lets go off him and rubs his hair before entering the house. But Lincoln stays behind.

"Aren't you literally coming back in?" Lori asks.

"Go ahead. I'll watch the sunset for a little while," Lincoln tells his sister, as she enters the house, exchanging smiles with him before she does so.

On the occurrence of such a golden sunset – a sign that Lincoln sees as hope – Lincoln addresses the readers for one last time: "Well, that's a brawl solved. And more to go in the future. But it's okay. We are family. We have to argue sometimes, but not because we want to be the correct person, but because we need to settle for the correct reason. That is what families must do: compromise. Indeed, we realized that each of us are really different. But that should not stop us from compromising. Because we are family. And families love each other. That is treasure for me. For where my treasure is, there my heart will be also. Nothing beats the love within a family. And to those out there who hasn't seen this in their families, or who has no families at all, it is best to show love. Sooner or later, it will pay off. That's a promise. And that's all I need. Really, it is something I need to treasure in the future."

 _The End_

* * *

 _Eventually…_

"…And yes I was right," Lincoln utters, alone in his cabin. Lincoln is currently in summer camp against his wishes. Initially, it was intended for the Loud children to participate in the Scratchy Bottoms fun camp jamboree. But it was discovered that the camp was officiated by the Girl Scouts; thus only girls were allowed. With that said, the girls went to the camp without Lincoln. And as for the only brother, he was brought instead to another camp called MCP Camp, a worldwide jamboree that packs 200 aspiring campers in an exclusive stay in Yellowstone Park. Thankfully, he was joined by Clyde but he was segregated to another group, much to Lincoln's dismay.

Lincoln is about to unload his stuff as a way to pass the time. Eventually, he stumbles upon the white shirt that his sisters and his parents wrote messages on. He shakes the shirt to unveil a drawing of a heart at the center of the shirt and the wonderful messages that were imprinted:

Lori: "Hey Linc, from your meanest sister here. It literally took me a lifetime to say this. I cannot leave without a brother like you. Stay faithful. Stay loyal. Stay happy. Stay being Lincoln. I love you. (And don't you dare break Ronnie Anne's heart.). You're a good man, Lincoln Loud."

Leni: "Ohhh Lincy, my fashion buddy. It is like so thrilling that you are my brother. No other boy in this world ever know me like you do. I have a lot of outfits for you that I am sure girls would just fall over. But don't let go off Ronnie Anne. Thanks bro for everything." (Ended with a heart smiley)

Luna: "Rock on, dude! It's so awesome to have you as my bro. With all the jams we had and the more jams to come, you were awesome. Sorry that I haven't got much time with you. Too busy to fulfillin' dreams. Well, you know what Steven Tyler says: 'Dream on!' You too bro. Dream on! Thanks as well for making me fulfill your first concert. Peace out!"

Luan: "Spreading the laugh, Linc. Get it? Thanks Linc for being the best clown assistant and joke adviser ever. Never thought I would get this far as a comedienne without your help, and so are the rest of our sisters. Promise, I'll try to make April Fools special for you. *laughs* Love you!"

Lynn: "Not good in words, bro. But I'll say this. You such a great sparring partner. It's great to have you, Lincoln. I am such a proud sister to have a lazy bone of a brother. Such a hurdle to sprint to. Just whatever trouble you are in, we'll be there for you. From Lynn with a nudge to your arm."

Lucy: "My stagnant heart would never beat without my art

And you were there to lend a hand from the very start

My fears and sorrows, faded away to oblivion I see

From the angels you brought with prosperity

You were the light when in my dampest dark

When no touch I feel and no sight to leave a mark

Thank you Lincoln for being a caring brother

Behalf of us sisters, you compared like no other."

Lana: "My only brother. Glad I can count on someone who loves me for loving mud, my exotic pets and my handyman skills. Thanks by the way for an awesome Halloween. I really wanna spend time with you, dear brother. Me and Lola. – Lana."

Lola: "Linky, thank for being there in my beauty pageants. It's weird that my brother is the one who supports me in my pageants. Still, cool. And love it. It's hard, yes, that I'm a meanie to you and every one of you. But I will try to be nice because you have been nice to me. Thanks Linky!"

Lisa: "Dear Lincoln, this activity is truly against my design as a living and breathing component of the human society. But nevertheless, I want to express my gratitude for being a commendable sibling figure and a reliable role model. I genuinely praise you. – Lisa Marie Loud."

Lynn Sr.: "Sonny boy, words aren't enough to express how proud I am to you. Indeed, I see some trouble from you. But you're still young. And you have a lot to turn. And a lot of time for me to show you life and the ways of being a real man. I and your mother love you Lincoln!"

Rita: "Dear my sweet Lincoln, it is amazing how you turn out from the day of your birth. You're such a sweet angel, and your presence (along with your sisters) gives me inspiration. There's a lot for you in life. I and your father cannot wait for what will come for you. We are looking forward for you. We're sorry for the hard stuff you've been through. And we know we are strict sometimes. But I hope you see it as for your own good. Let this be a reminder to you: let all that you do be done in love. Show love. We love you Lincoln. – From your dearest mother."

Lincoln flips the shirt behind to see an illustrated portrait of his family in a picture frame, drawn by Lola and Lana. The 11-year-old finds every mark on his shirt very touching. With that, he slowly weeps in joy for the abundant love that his family gave to him, something he need for the day.

Just as he clutches the shirt to his arms, somebody suddenly calls him when the cabin door opens, "Lincoln, you're up now!"

It turns out to be Dipper Pines (from _Gravity Falls_ ), who enters the cabin with fellow squad members Connie Maheswaran (from _Steven Universe_ ) and Chloe Park (from _We Bare Bears_ ).

"You okay?" Dipper asks him.

"Yeah, just need a walk in memory lane," Lincoln says while sobbing.

"You sure you're gonna be okay dear?" Connie asks in concern.

"Yeah," Lincoln assures.

"Here," Connie then lends a handkerchief for Lincoln to blow his nose on. But suddenly, he hugs Lincoln as he sobs. Even though this is much of an awkward moment, Connie pats his head in comfort. Dipper and Chloe follow along in sympathy. With that, the squad take a moment to comfort Lincoln, while the rest of Squad 19, which consists of Baljeet Tjinder (from _Phineas and Ferb_ ), Tulip (from _Infinity Train_ ), Jeff Randell (from _Clarence_ ), Janna (from _Star vs. The Forces of Evil_ ), Howard Weinerman (from _Randy Cunningham: 9_ _th_ _Grade Ninja_ ) and Gretchen (from Camp Lakebottom), are waiting in the assembly as other squads converge.


	9. Epilogue Part 2

As Dipper, Connie and Chloe comforts Lincoln, Dipper has him seated to the bed to resolve Lincoln's sorrows. He only knows Lincoln for five days since the beginning of the camp. So, it should be an option for him (or them) to open up to Lincoln. Additionally, he takes Lincoln's message shirt and gets astounded from the outpoured messages that are marked there. He soon realizes what got into his teammate.

"Hey…uhmm…Lincoln," Dipper utters as Lincoln wipes away his tears, "You missed your family, don't you? I find your shirt…and I guess you've pondered about it. About them?"

Trying to hold his tears while latching on Connie, Lincoln confirms with a nod from his face.

Getting his answer pulls many strings for Dipper to relate to him. Albeit Mabel attending at the same camp, he knows that he misses other dear stuff back home. He wants to share his empathetic feelings but he wishes not to avoid showing pessimism and vulnerability being the designated leader of Squad 19.

Suddenly, at the verge of his tears, Lincoln blurts, "I just missed…them. Usually in camps like these, I always have my sisters on my back. But they're not. Sorry I about this guys. I just missed home."

The three then watch Lincoln use his own shirt to wipe his tears as the handkerchief that Connie gave to him was overly soaked with tears. Momentarily, Chloe feels his grief and starts shedding her own tears. She tries to wipe if off from her glasses but they keep flowing out of control.

"You know…Lincoln, I missed home too," Chloe shares as she sits beside the grieving Lincoln, "Ins and outs in college, but I always have my parents by my side. And my best friends too."

"Your bear friends?" Lincoln asks.

"My bear friends," Chloe confirms, "Though I have peers in college, it was Grizzly, Panda and Ice Bear that help me whenever I get lonely. And they're not here." She then covers her eyes from weeping.

Luckily, Connie relates to Chloe's grievances since she initially was a loner. But thanks to Steven's heart and empathy, she improves on her character. Thus, this situation truly paves the way for her to use her empathy skills to action. She then proceeds to embrace both and tell this insight.

"Hey, Connie, Lincoln, I understand you both," Connie commiserates, "I was like this once. I was pining for a better place to be in than to leave myself hurt from all the loneliness. I knew that. But I never knew I was never lonely. Then came a true friend who knew me and believed in me. And never knew he would also let me see my family in a different way. But the point here is guys, even if you feel like missing home or what, it's not going to end there. So, let's just seize whatever moment comes to us. It's okay to let out your feelings. It works for me. But in the end, you have to take your sword and move on."

"I always bring my sword," Lincoln utters, "Well my figurative sword, not a literal sword. That would be crazy. It's pretty relieving anyway."

"That would be sneaky if you bring such a weapon to camp without surrendering it," Chloe remarks sarcastically after she wipes her tears.

"It would be cool actually if we allow swordfights in camp," Lincoln comments.

"Oh, I would definitely beat Steven or that Finn guy if that ever happens," Connie laughs about it, following the two to laugh with her.

All the while, Dipper watches his teammates get back in better shape. He just finds reliving to witness their sudden bond happen in empathy. With that, he smiles on it.

Suddenly, Brad Carbuckle from _My Life as a Teenage Robot_ , the squad's monitor/score checker, bursts from the cabin door and calls out on the kids. "Guys, what are you still doing here?!"

"We were just resolving stuff," Dipper says.

"Well, you better hurry up. The games are about five minutes from now," Brad alerts them, "Go now, or your squad will be lagging behind." He then widely opens the door, for them to step outside and go to their squad who is waiting at the open grounds.

Even though the situation is resolved, Dipper knows that he needs to engage more to his team. He then looks back at his teammates and pronounces to them, "Let's talk about this later, after the relay games, whatever they are."

"Good call," Connie remarks, "Come on guys!"

"Here we go, another race of sorts," Lincoln comments.

"Count me out on that, if it's any physical activity," Chloe says.

"Stay positive, guys," Connie encourages, "Who knows? Maybe it will be okay."

And with that, the four members of Squad 19 head out to their teammates, with Brad showing them the door and guiding the way to the grounds.

After a grueling afternoon of sprint relays, the victor is Squad 1, which has the likes of Adrian Agreste (from _Miraculous_ ), Marco Diaz (from _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_ ) and Ferb Fletcher (from _Phineas & Ferb). _As forSquad 19, they ended up as the third to the last in the ranking.

With the weight of defeat loaded on their shoulders, the squad walks tiresomely to a nearby bonfire pit to rest. Dipper, as so are the others, feels exhausted from the proceedings that he opts to excuse himself and his team from the ongoing engagements in camp, as seen from their background. Dropping himself on a log, he asks the team, "You guys fine we stay at this bonfire for a while?"

"Nahh it's cool," Howard Weinerman says while being carried by Baljeet and Janna, "I just need a place to…hurl." Feeling internal gut movement, as effect from the games, Howard hurls to the side.

"That's okay, dear friend. That's it," Baljeet encourages Howard for calmness. He pats Howard's back as he continues to throw his lunch. "You good?"

"Yeah, I just need to a pain reliever or a stomach reliever or something," Howard implies.

"I have a handy medicine pack in my cabin," Baljeet implies, "I think I may have what you need."

"Good Baljeet. So can you get medicine for Howard?" Dipper asks.

"Would be delighted to," Baljeet replies.

"Great! Okay take someone with you and get medicine for Howard," Dipper directs his teammate, "Jeff, maybe you can go with him?"

"Do I have to go with him?" Jeff Randell asks.

"Yes. It's still the buddy system. Read the rulebook."

"Okay, cool," Jeff says, and then has Baljeet guide him to their way.

Howard, meanwhile, is still hurling. Janna tries to comfort him by patting his back to let all the lunches out. Growing concerned of his welfare, she asks Dipper, "Should I take him to the clinic?"

But Howard refuses. "No! Don't take me there!"

"Why not?! You are hurling all over the place." While talking, Janna sees Howard still hurling. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna take you to a mortuary, like I care."

"Janna, don't scare him. Get him water or something to calm him," Dipper orders her.

"Okay, as you wish," Janna replies, getting up from her position.

"And Gretchen, guide her," Dipper commands.

Grunting, Gretchen from Camp Lakebottom replies, "Can some of us just rest for a while?"

"No camper left behind, Gretch."

"Fine. But we're sticking to the snack bar."

"Avoid the snack bar!"

"Okay, sheesh.

Right behind, Tulip from _Infinity Train_ hides behind a tree and checks the palm of her hand, where the number "46" is glowing on there. This is the first time he sees a shift in number since her ride on the surreal train. One thing she suspects is that something supernatural has happened, and she failed to notice it.

Suddenly, Dipper notices Tulip from behind. "Uhmm Tulip, is something wrong?"

"Oh nothing, Dipper," Tulip defends, "Just checking my notes on my hand."

"You wrote notes during the games?"

Giggling, she utters, "Yeah, weird right?"

"Well okay. Just to let you know. I am still delighted to be your leader, even though we almost end up in the last place." Dipper ends with a sad note.

Tulip glances on this. Not wanting to disappoint anyone, she resorts to an alternative solution from showing empathy, which also has some hidden agendas. "Uhmm hey, I tell you what. I'll treat you, so youcan lift your spirits up."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Will buy you some a nougat bar."

"I already have Janna and Gretchen to do that."

"Yeah, but you only told them to buy snacks. I will buy you one."

"I will go with you," Howard says, rising from his seat.

"Wait, Howard! I thought you're sick?" Connie lays her concern, "You need some rest."

"I never said I'm sick," he justifies, "I am just dizzy. Besides, I need something to digest to properly digest the medicine."

Dipper is hesitant to bring one more pair out since he wishes to gather his teammates. Even suspicious eyes to Howard and Tulip, he nevertheless sends them out. "Alright, but be back for goodness sake."

"Will sure do," Howard replies and then guides Tulip on their way.

"Uhmmm I would rather stay behind. You follow the lead," Tulip requests.

"Sure, whatever you say," Howard responds before going on their way.

Bushed at what became of the day, Dipper drops his body to the log. While he looks upon the clear starry night, Lincoln opens up to him.

"Tired, eyy?" he asks.

"You have no idea," Dipper says.

"You know what Dipper, whenever I get tired, I always say to myself, 'I will always do the same thing, but I refuse to stay back just because I'm tired'. It's always like that in my house everyday. Chaos but you have to get across the battlefield."

"Oh, really? Man, never thought your life's like that. You said you have ten sisters, right?"

"Mhhhmmm."

"No way, you have ten sisters?" Chloe asks.

"That's...right."

"Woah, I mean it's incredible to have diverse gene pool. It rarely happen to American families. You must be a proud brother."

"Well, unless my sisters try to meddle me. They always do, especially Luan's puns."

"Wow, I wonder what it feels like living with ten sisters. That would be a big one to imagine."

"Trust me, it's like living in a funhouse. A survival funhouse."

"I have a sister too," Dipper shares, "She is here. You might have known her. Both of us, we got off from a lot of trouble. That's why we have each other. Except for glitter scrapbooking. I will do everything, just to excuse myself from scrapbooking." The four of them then laugh.

"I wish I have a brother or sister like yours," Connie follows along with the sharing, "I mean back at Beach City, we always feel like family. But I never felt like being a brother or sister to someone."

"How about Steven?" Dipper asks.

"Steven is a good friend. My best friend even. I think he counts," Connie replies, "But our relationship is different." But quickly, Connie jumps focus from her, "Hey, how about you Chloe? Any siblings?"

"No, it's just me, with my parents," Chloe replies, "To be honest, I always feel like a little sister that some people push around."

"Don't think of that way," Dipper reacts, "You're a good sisterly girl. We'll have to see."

"Really?" Chloe responds, "I just realized I was that way to my bear friends, who felt like my bear brothers."

"That's great!" Connie exclaims.

"Great to have you guys bonding over...siblings," Dipper utters, "Great to have you guys as friends since day one, even though we're kinda moody that day."

"Yeah, definitely," the three agree collectively.

Feeling motivated, "I tell you what. The four of us, let's make an oath to each other, that we are going to have the best summer ever. What'd you say?"

"Count me in!" Connie replies enthusiastically.

"Well, I am always open to brand-new experiences to boost myself socially," Chloe follows, "Count me too!"

"Well Lincoln?" Dipper asks the 11-year-old who is left behind.

Lincoln is still adamant of what he can make for one month without his sisters. But then again, he and Clyde have moments together, in the wilderness no less. But seeing that he has friends he can count on like siblings, he finally makes his decision. "Okay, sign me up!"

"Alright!" Dipper utters as the four of them clasp hands together. "Okay, let's make this summer the best ever!"

"Yeah!" they all exclaim in hope.

Just as they are in the peak of motivation and hopefulness, Lincoln's phone suddenly rings. "Oh sorry." He then answers it, to see his sisters wanting to videochat with him.

" _Hey Linky!_ " they greet to him.

"Hey guys!" Lincoln greets them back.

" _We just literally thought we could greet you a good night, so you wouldn't be sad about us,_ " Lori says.

" _Don't let the bedbugs bite!_ " Luan pops out, but gets shoved away by Lori.

" _And I hope you find one for me!_ " Lana says.

" _Oooh Lincoln, you have fire for hair?_ " Leni asks.

"No Leni, we're just gathered around the bonfire," Lincoln clarifies.

" _Ohh okay,_ " she utters in response.

" _Hope you're still on fire dude!_ " Luna says.

"I am," Lincoln answers.

" _Wait Lincoln, who are those behind you?_ " Lola asks.

"Oh, these are my new friends Dipper, Connie and Chloe," Lincoln answers then shows his phone to the three, "Say 'hi' to them guys!" To which they greet back.

" _Aww, they look so great! Hi guys!_ " the 6-year-old pageant queen greets back. " _The campers here are annoying. One even tries to throw yogurt at me!_ "

But Lynn pushes herself towards in front of the camera. " _Out of my way guys!_ " Lynn says, " _Any bullies there, my dear brother?_ "

"Nahh, you may call them competitive ones," Lincoln stresses.

" _Ughh Lincoln, I showed you the ways. Show them who's boss! And tell them if they don't stop, once I get there, I'll there them apart,_ " Lynn articulates.

And while she aggressively pep talks her brother, Dipper feels smitten by the girl he sees in the camera. He gets attracted by her freckles, her face complexion and her show of force. At this stage, he might be experiencing puberty. But for now, he just gazes at the athletic girl on the camera.

" _Got it?!_ " Lynn finishes her statement.

But Lisa shoves her away, " _Don't listen to Lynn, Lincoln. She jeopardized the team after mistaking a wooden bench for a karate board._ "

Seeing the resemblance, Chloe remarks, "Hey! That girl looks just like me."

"And attends college too," Lincoln points out to her.

" _Just if anything haunts you will haunt them back,_ " Lucy assures.

"I wouldn't count on that, but thanks Lucy!" Lincoln replies.

Then Lori takes the camera back to her focus. " _Okay Lincoln, it's literally three minutes before curfew. Scratchy Bottoms is a lot to get used to. How you doing?"_

"Almost great," Lincoln says, "I mean it turned out to be great, once I think about that."

" _Great! We just want you to greet a good night. Hope you have a good rest._ "

"I will. I will try, if Howard won't snore."

"Okay good, bye Lincoln!" Lori bid goodbye.

Then suddenly, the Loud sisters then huddle around the camera and greet him goodbye, "Good night Linky! We love you!"

"Bye guys!" Lincoln replies back as they end the call. He then places his phone back in his pocket.

"So that's your sisters?" Dipper asks.

"Mmmhmmm," Lincoln replies.

"They are great, aren't they?"

"Uhmmm Dipper, why are you blushing?" Connie asks him.

"Blushing? I am not blushing."

"Yes, you are. Your face is starting to redden," Chloe observes.

"It's a skin condition," Dipper defends sorely. "Honestly."

The girls then laugh at Dipper's failed attempt to hide his sudden feeling.

"Well, great to have this night with you guys," Lincoln remarks.

"Yeah, you too," Connie agrees, "But you know what would be exciting?"

"What?" Dipper asks.

Connie then takes out an acoustic guitar, then strums the song "Spirits" by The Strumbellas.

 _I got dreams in my head and they won't go_

 _Spirits in my head and they won't go_

 _I got dreams in my head and they won't go_

 _Spirits in my head and they won't go_

And for the rest of the night, the Squad serenades in campfire song. Dipper feels satisfied that his teammates are able to get along with each other, while Lincoln feel joy out of experiencing something out of his comfort zone. Such a delight for more adventure to come later on.

 _Catch more of Lincoln's exploits in camp on my latest, ongoing story "Camp Season"._


End file.
